Fronteras
by Arken Elf
Summary: El universo cambio, la paz se ha firmado y la guerra termino. Las fronteras físicas se derrumbaron, pero ¿Que hay de aquellas que no?. ¿Como superar años de odio y traición?.
1. Chapter 1

**Fronteras**

**Capítulo 1**

………………………….

Cybertron… Después de la gran epidemia de las esporas del odio

…………………………….

La vida pacifica había vuelto a las calles del viejo Cybertron, recobrando su curso con el regreso del antiguo Prime.

-Mucho se perdió en esta catástrofe, pero se gano mucho más-

Las palabras resonaban en cada frecuencia, con el anuncio de esa nueva era dorada, aquella regida por la armonía, de mano con la paz.

No más exilios, no más diferencias. No más guerras.

El alto al fuego entre fracciones se había firmado, los líderes se otorgaron el perdón, intentando un nuevo inicio. Las fronteras se derrumbaron permitiendo que la convivencia entre castas regresara; pero ahora cada una tenía un lugar al cual llamar hogar.

Dos mundos en un universo, dos puntos que aprendieron a coexistir, dos fronteras. Nada más

…………………………………

La forma de un mecha de cromas claros se divisaba en el puerto espacial del nuevo Cybertron, su llegada había sido un poco prematura; pues con la reciente apertura en las fronteras, la falta de organización era visible en aquel lugar. El ente que había adoptado como forma alterna la de un vehículo terrestre, un lamborgini para ser exactos se mantenía esperando la última revisión mientras protegía el paquete que debía entregar. Él joven mecha era algo paranoico y agresivo, un requisito para poder subsistir en su hogar, por lo que no podía evitar fijar esa mirada purpúrea que componía su visión en cada ente que ingresaba por el mismo punto; sin embargo, ninguno de ellos parecía tener el mismo nivel de revisiones que él.

-El mecha no era tonto, sabía a la perfección el porqué. La historia hablaba sobre las grandes guerras, sobre las divisiones entre castas y grupos, conocía perfectamente lo que la está contaba, con los nombres de aquellos héroes que cayeron peleando por lo que creían correcto.

Tal vez la vida no había sido muy justa; mientras los suyos apenas sobrevivían en su planeta origen, sus contrapartes disfrutaban de lo que fuese su verdadero hogar. La verdad es que a él en lo personal eso no le interesaba, su mundo aún cerrado se centraba en cumplir el trabajo para volver a casa una vez más.

Todo eso era rutina.

-Tú decepticon, puedes pasar- Se escucho la voz del guardia de aduana con frialdad, tal vez la guerra había terminado, pero no todos lo podían superar, el mecha asintió continuando su camino.

La única razón por la que toleraba ese trato agresivo, era para darse la oportunidad de conocer esos detalles que formaron parte de la historia de Cybertron, un lugar al que jamás llamaría hogar. Después de todo era originario de Charr.

Su creación apresurada se dio bajo el mandato de Galvatron, y aunque las restricciones eran claras, su chispa había sido albergada en un cuerpo que jamás fue del todo infantil, quedando atrapado en una edad apenas desarrollada. Un adolescente para la vida humana.

A simple vista el joven bot no difería mucho de los otros mechas, aunque era un poco más pequeño que el resto, su forma alterna le había permitido adaptar en parte su estructura, armándose para sobrevivir en un mundo en ruinas como lo era Charr.

Era cierto que el comercio estaba de nuevo en marcha, era verdad que los Decepticons y Autobots debían ser tratados por igual, pero ¿Cómo superar tantos vorns de intolerancia y guerra?

Seguiría siendo difícil para ambos bandos a pesar de todo.

………………………………….

WhiteSpark prosiguió su camino ignorando las extrañas miradas o gestos de desagrado, sus experiencias le habían enseñado a no dejarse llevar por cosas sin importancia.

-He venido a traer un paquete de Charr, son componentes para mechas con formato aéreo- Exclamo deteniéndose frente al siguiente punto de control.

Sus insignias moradas resaltaban ante el blanco y negro que dominaba su forma, la marca de las llamas finalizaba el toque, con ese estilo tan singular que usaba, resaltando las peligrosas puertas puntiagudas y mortales que tenía o sus garras.

-¿Armamento?- Le cuestiono su interlocutor.

El lambo entrego sus armas de corto y largo alcance, podría recogerlas después, además no es como si quedará completamente desarmado.

-Adelante- Resonó la orden que le permitió seguir una vez más, liberándolo a la renovaba ciudad de Kaon.

………………………………………..

WhiteSpark recorrió las calles siguiendo el mapa que le facilitaron en la aduana. Las marcas eran claras, con los nombres de las avenidas y calles. La multitud se amontonaba en las callejuelas, mechas y otras especies, fuesen orgánicas o no se mezclaban ignorándose mutuamente. Las luces invadían cada punto iluminando el oscuro paisaje con colores; los sonidos de la música, de las pláticas y de los vehículos acompañaban el espectáculo.

-Habría mentido si hubiese dicho que no le agradaba aquel lugar, alejado de lo que era Charr. Sin embargo tampoco sentía que encajaba en ese punto, con tantos mechas a su alrededor. Con tanto movimiento y despreocupación. Sonaría ridículo pero extrañaba esa constante tensión con la que se había desarrollado.

La desconfianza fue la clave de esa larga supervivencia, su existencia se basaba en la violencia y el odio por igual; sin embargo también comprendía que necesitaba socializar con otros para seguir adelante.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al llegar a su destino, un punto no muy vistoso, el cual parecía desaparecer de la vista de los presentes con la sencillez de su diseño. Sin pensarlo más el mecha entro al lugar notando que no era más que una vivienda común para los que ahí habitaban.

-Vengo a entregar un pedido- Dijo usando su tono frio, pero al mismo tiempo inmaduro.

La forma de otro ente se hizo presente, tomando la caja que el deportivo llevaba, coloco una tarjeta con créditos en su mano.

El ser no se veía imponente, pero la experiencia en el comercio era más que evidente, mientras analizaba el contenido con extremo cuidado.

-Buenas piezas, creadas por ingenieros decepticons- Exclamo el comprador, -Cosas así son difíciles de encontrar por estas zonas- prosiguió, mientras el mensajero esperaba la orden de retirada.

-Es bueno que podamos adquirirlas en su lugar de origen- Afirmo el mecha para sí.

WhiteSpark no replico ignorando por completo las palabras del otro, su atención se centraba en una imagen cercana, la cual adornaba el muro con la forma de algunos voladores.

-¿Son seekers?- Pregunto finalmente sacando del trance a su interlocutor, el dueño del lugar vio como el lamborgini caminaba hacia las escenas retratadas para admirarlas, no eran más que las formas de algunos tetrajets en el aire.

-Lo son- Afirmo el mecha de mayor edad-Fue en los tiempo de la gran guerra, eran seres elegantes y mortales, muchos los admiraban, otros los odiaban- Continuo el ente.

-Ya veo- Fue la escueta respuesta.

El deportivo blanco no continúo con la conversación, el tiempo apremiaba y su autorización estaba a punto de expirar.

-SI no tiene nada para mí, debo marcharme- Exclamo el auto con un toque molesto.

El mecha negó guardando la mercancía.

-Espero más suplementos en 6 Ciclos- Dijo el ente entregando la otra parte de la paga.

WhiteSpark se disponía a salir, cuando su radar se activo, de inmediato el mecha salto hacia un punto cuando un gran boquete hecho por un misil se abrió, las ventanas fueron destrozadas por un grupo armado, el cual estaba ahí por el dueño del lugar.

-¡DECEPTICONS!- Se escucho la afirmación de uno de los agresores el cual apunto contra el lamborgini.

-Siempre tienen que estar inmiscuidos en los malos asuntos- Continuo otro.

WhiteSpark los miro molesto, ¿Cómo se atrevían?- Se dijo levantándose para salir de ahí. Uno de los guardias quiso detenerlo, pero él de inmediato correspondió atacándolo. Los mechas al ver lo que sucedía no dudaron en abrir fuego, y mientras uno se defendía bien contra todo el grupo, la ventaja no estaba de su lado.

-¡El me obligo!- Se escuchó el grito desesperado del comprador, quien al parecer buscaba salvar su chasís acusándolo.

-Maldito Traidor- Refunfuñó el lambo furioso, olvidando a los guardias para extinguir la chispa de aquel que ahora sería su objetivo principal. El movimiento fue rápido, pero antes de que el filo de la garra degollara al mecha, un golpe derribo al deportivo, seguido por otros más. El grupo lo acorralo sin piedad hasta dejarlo en el fuera de línea momentáneo.

………………………………..

-La justicia no existe, es tan sólo un concepto efímero-

La frase favorita del lamborgini resonó en su procesador antes de ese abrupto final.

…………………………………

El mecha volvió en línea, sus ópticos enfocaron la oscuridad rota por la leve iluminación de las celdas; estaba en detención y él lo sabía perfectamente.

Su visión se ajusto a la escases de luz mientras revisaba los daños que su estructura había sufrido con el ataque.

-¡Eres un verdadero desastre!- Se oyó otra voz a su lado, el mecha maldijo su falta de atención, pensando en el costo que habría tenido eso de haber estado en el viejo Charr.

Sin replicar viro lo más rápido que pudo, topándose con algo que jamás pensó observar.

La forma alada de un seeker le miro, con esos clásicos ópticos rojos y el mismo símbolo que él, en las alas.

-¿Te agrada?, acabo de reintegrarlo al grupo- Prosiguió el volador como si nada pasara.

-¿Cómo era posible?, el lambo quería preguntar mil cosas, pero se guardo sus comentarios volviendo su atención a las barras, alguien tendría que venir tarde o temprano.

-Sólo quería ver su celda antes de partir- Continuo el Jet hablando consigo mismo, WhiteSpark no tenía idea de lo que hablaba el volador, pero su preocupación era otra. ¿Cómo salir de ahí?.

El seeker no espero más levantándose del punto para aproximarse al muro metálico, -Dike morirá cuando sepa de lo que se perdió- Prosiguió el Jet apuntando hacia el muro, el deportivo sonrío con ironía notando la posición de combate que su contraparte adoptaba.

-¿Qué vas hacer?, volarlo con la fuerza de tus laser- Murmuro el auto recibiendo una sonrisa burlona por parte del seeker, quien de inmediato materializo sus armas del sub espacio cargándolas para disparar.

El lambo apenas tuvo tiempo para lanzarse al piso, cubriéndose con la placa de recarga, antes de que el loco volador destrozará por completo el lugar.

-¡SUPER!- Grito, mientras las llamas consumían sus alrededores.

-¿Acaso estás loco?,¡ pudiste eliminarnos!- Grito el deportivo notando el boquete que el disparo creo.

-Como si ese toquecito pudiese hacernos algo- Confirmo el Jet saltando por el hueco, su compañero de Celda escucho el sonar de las alarmas, probablemente no tardarían en acudir al lugar.

De inmediato se aproximo al agujero aún caliente, notando la altura a la que se encontraban.

-Rayos- Se dijo, maldiciendo su falta de recursos, él había marchado a ese punto, tratando de conseguir algunos créditos para reparar sus sistemas de vuelo, un detalle con el que la mayoría de los suyos contaban fuesen modelos aéreos o no, pero ahora le sería imposible hacer algo así.

A lo lejos la forma de un Mig.29 terrestre se diviso envistiendo ese púrpura que aprendió a reconocer.

-Tal vez- Se dijo el auto retrocediendo lo más que pudo sin tocar la entrada de la celda, los pasos apresurados de los guardias sonaban a lo lejos, con el eco que enunciaba esa llegada inminente.

WhiteSpark no lo pensó, dejándose llevar, se transformo acelerando a todo antes de saltar. La forma clara del auto con las llamas atravesó el espacio creado por el arma del volador.

Un suicido eso podría ser, la desesperada acción de un condenado o la simple reacción de un mecha sin sentido de la auto preservación.

El vehículo prosiguió su paso, como si pudiese volar, cuando el impulso se termino, sin más el lambo se transformo mientras caía, buscando algo de donde sostenerse. Sus garras se impactaron en un muro cercano, llevándose consigo parte del metal que lo integraba, las marcas recreadas por la extrema fricción se divisaron, junto con una serie de chispas y mucho dolor.

-Argh- Murmuro el joven mecha consciente de que su velocidad no disminuía lo suficiente, si seguía así no lograría sobrevivir a la caída.

Sin otra salida, se impulso nuevamente usando la poca fuerza que aún poseía para alejarse del muro, cambiando un poco la dirección, para intentar buscar algo con que parar.

-No hay nada- Se recrimino a sabiendas de su error, el piso se acerco cuando algo lo hizo parar. Sin comprender lo que había pasado, el mecha de cromas claros diviso a su salvador. Sus extremidades inferiores quedaron a milímetros del piso, de manera impresionante.

-De nada- Comento el Seeker bajándolo a tierra.

White lo observo sin saber cómo replicar.

-Sí, se … que se causar fuertes impresiones, pero…- Antes de que el Mig. Pudiese finalizar, el mecha trato de agredirlo, pero la falta de energía y la impresión lo dejaron fuera de comisión, después de todo no dejaba de ser un sparkling aún.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ahora?- Resonó la pregunta, con la forma de otro volador a la vista.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que fui yo?- Respondió el mecha purpúreo inocentemente.

DarkWar negó levemente señalando el caos a los alrededores.

-¿Por qué crees?-Respondió el F-18 notando al decepticon terrestre.

-¿Estaba en detención?- Prosiguió Dike analizando los daños que el joven deportivo presentaba.

MindMaster asintió.

-Eso imagine- Fue la simple respuesta; el tiempo podía hacer muchas cosas y a pesar de que la guerra se había acabado, ellos sabían cuando debían intervenir y cuando no. La experiencia era ahora su aliada, las niñerías se esfumaron con el tiempo, dejando en su lugar la seriedad de la situación con el análisis táctico del guerrero líder.

-Tráelo- Ordeno el jet verdoso alejándose.

Había cosas que no cambiaban después de todo.

………………………

Continuara…

Notas: Para todos los que se preguntarón ¿Que fue de los seeker que protagonizaron su parte al lado de la Unidad Avalanche?.


	2. Rencores

**Fronteras.**

**Capitulo II.**

**Rencores.**

………………………….

White regresó en línea nuevamente, su procesador intentaba ordenar todo lo acontecido para darle un poco de sentido a lo que estaba pasando. Recordaba las falsas acusaciones, el inesperado arresto y …

-El seeker- Susurró, distinguiendo la silueta alada en uno de los extremos de la habitación, el lambo se encontraba sentado en una plancha de recarga, en medio de una amplia habitación con grandes ventanales, los cuales sustituían a los muros, permitiendo que la luz producida por los faros externos jugara en el interior creando contrastes con los objetos del lugar.

-Oscuridad- Prosiguió el auto, recordando lo familiar de esa sensación; el desconcierto era todo lo que envolvía su chispa.

SImplemente se encontraba en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué decir?, ¿Qué hacer?- Las preguntas embargaban el joven porcesador del mecha, quien jamás se había visto en una situación similar. Es cierto que había vivido entre Decepticons toda su breve existencia, sin embargo las cosas siempre se resolvían con la regla general.

-Tu recibes ayuda a cambio de un favor, eso es justicia- Las palabras abandonaron su vocalizador con más fuerza de la esperada, llamando la atención de su acompañante.

-¿Eso deseas?- Resonó una voz con un timbre grave e imponente, el cual transmitía la madurez que su dueño poseía, con la pasividad poco común para los de su clase.

-¿Hay opción?- Fue la respuesta, clara y firme del auto. Su interlocutor sonrió, admirando el reflejo en el cristal que tenía al frente.

El auto no se había asustado, al contrario parecía haber aceptado la situación sin replicar de más, un movimiento inteligente desde el punto de vista del volador.

-Siempre hay opción- Contestó el seeker sin mirarlo, su atención se fijaba en el cielo oscuro, el cual penetraba los alrededores, escondiendo la belleza encerrada en aquel lugar.

-Libertad- Esa era la palabra adecuada para describir lo que en realidad estaba pensando. Aquella de la que carecían la mayoría de los que aún vivían en su fracción, quienes como él, se enfrentaban al rechazo diario.

-Yo no conosco otra- Contestó WhiteSpark enfocando sus manos. Las garras relucián intactas ante él, sin el daño que debían presentar después de la terrible caída.

El seeker viró, avanzando hacia su invitado, sus alas altivas vestían el verde entremezclado con el negro, creando una sincronización ideal. Sus ópticos se ocultaban tras un visor con los mismos cromas , componiendo una armonía que se rompía con las insignias purpúreas que lucía.

El auto admiró a su interlocutor, consiente de que este no era un mecha normal, era un ente del pasado, un miembro de un grupo extinto por los suyos, la alta traición en su propio bando. Una de las razones por las que su fracción se avergonzaba.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian- Prosiguió el volador recorriendo el cuarto lentamente.

La paciencia de parte del mecha de cromas verdes comenzó a mancillar en la del vehículo terrestre, mientras pensaba en ¿Cómo saldría de ahí?

-¿Quién eres tú?- Exclamó el lambo finalmente. Existian un sin fin de preguntas que deseaba aclarar, pero pensó que sería mejor tomar las cosas con calma, ser impulsivo no era lo mejor, sobre todo con alguíen como su inerlocutor.

-Interesante primera pregunta- Comentó, el seeker, -Muchas cosas se pueden revelar a travez de ella. No es una simple respuesta, es el todo de una personalidad- Finalizó, esperando alguna extraña reacción del joven mecha, pero éste tan solo le miró sin entender a qué se refería su acompañante; generalmente los mechas iban de lleno a la lista de peticiones, los favores con los que cada uno debía pagar sus deudas, pero ahora…era diferente.

-Las cosas no son así- Se dijo, mientras el jet se aproximaba a él.

-Defensas arriba- Prosiguió el lambo en su procesador, tratando de ocultar la ansiedad que ahora sentía. Él debió partir tiempo atras, ahora no sabía si volvería a su hogar.

-Un crédito por tus pensamientos- Susurró el seeker, sacandolo de su mundo fugaz.

El auto volvió su atención al volador, el purpureo de los ópticos se encendió con frustración, no podia seguir jugando de ese modo, necesitaba una respuesta, y la necesitaba ahora.

-Si no me vas a dar tu denominación, al menos dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Repitió el carro, convencido de que el Jet buscaba algo.

DarkWar tan sólo se limitaba a observar los bruscos cambios de humor en el vehículo terrestre, tan jóven, tan inexperto. Pero un Decepticon después de todo; el mecha verdoso notaba las diferencias en esa paranoia constante que parecía definirlos. Un efecto secundario del abandono.

-¿Eso es lo que realmente deseas saber?- Contestó el volador, imitando la práctica que un viejo amigo uso tiempo atras en él.

WhiteSpark se sintió fuera de lugar, la verdad es que los decepticons no eran unos psicóticos sanguinarios como todos pensaban, agresivos si, pero para eso habían sido creados, para ser guerreros y guardianes. No pacifistas, aún así aprendieron a convivir siguiendo sus reglas, a respetar su código, despues de las constantes pérdidas, era lo que les quedaba para definirlos.

-Me conocen como DarkWar- Murmuró el seeker finalmente.

El auto sabía que la confianza era algo delicado, tal vez demasiado, pero el volador le confió su denominación sin problema alguno.

-Ya no estas en Charr- Se dijo finalmente ofreciendo su mano. –Soy WhiteSpark- Contestó inocentemente.

Dike sonrió levemente, de un modo casi imperceptible, la inocencia no era algo común entre los suyos, como tampoco lo era la confianza, pero este jovencito parecía haberle otorgado un poco despues de todo.

-Solo quiero salir de aqui- Se escuchó nuevamente la oración del auto, después de todo ni siquiera tendría la oportunidad de volver a su planeta origen por el método normal.

DarkWar asintió, realmente no existía una razón para retener a ese mecha en sus cuarteles, pero se sentía obligado auxiliarlo, tal vez era por la intervención de MindMaster o tal vez por…

-Debe haberme afectado el convivir tanto con ese grupo de inútiles Autobots- Se dijo, aunque hasta cierto punto la presencia de esos mechas parecía faltar en su vida actual.– Es gracioso como la rutina se vuelve una parte fundamental en la existencia de todos los seres inteligentes- Continuó en su procesador.

-¡DIKE!- El grito llegó con fuerza a sus audios justo en el momento en el que otro mecha se adentraba en aquel lugar, WhiteSpark lo reconoció, identificando al respondable de su escape.

-TENEMOS QUE IRNOS- Prosiguio el mecha purpureo señalando las ventanas, -Ellos lo saben, vendrán a buscarnos aquí- Confirmó, intentando alejar a su compañero del ventanal.

-Apenas estaba acostumbrándome a esto- Refunfuñó el seeker verde para si mismo, mientras el mecha mas pequeño caminó hacia el lamborgini sosteniendolo con una fuerza descomunal.

-Hey- Replicó el carro al sentir el jalon del otro mecha.

-¡Vamos !, ¡Muévete!- Prosiguió MM ignorando las protestas del otro mecha.

-¿Dónde estan Vengala y SB?- Intervino Dark War

-Ellas ya saben, nos veremos en unos breems- Fue lo último que dijo el jet purpureo antes de desaparecer por la puerta por la que había entrado, arrastrando al nuevo miembro con él.

Su líder miró por ultima vez los cielos, inseguro de cuando los volveria a recorrer.

-Se supone que todo debería estar mejorando, pero ahora las cosas no lucen del todo bien- Susurró, volviendose para seguir a su amigo y hermano.

………………………

La explosión fue impactante, los fragmentos de lo que fuese una hermosa torre caían a la calle envueltos en llamas, los mechas que ahí circulaban corrieron en todas direcciónes escapando. Los seekers sintieron el calor del ataque acariciar sus estructuras, pero jamás se detuvieron a mirar atrás. Después de todo , eso no era más que un elemento del pasado, algo que no importaba en realidad.

-¿Cómo pudieron ubicarnos tan rápido?- Pregunto el Jet verdoso, caminando pasivamente al lado de los otros dos, integrandose a la multitud.

-No lo sé Dike- Contestó MindMaster con un tono de hastío, sus manos continuaban sosteniendo al joven decepticon de cromas blancos.

WhiteSpark no tenía ni la más minima idea de lo que sucedia, pero prefirió guardar silencio, no deseaba llamar la atención demasiado, después de todo ya era un mecha buscado.

Los voladores viraron un momento adentrándose en callejuelas desconocidas, con una confianza tal que parecían dominar esa ciudad a la perfección. Cada paso los alejaba más del centro, llevandolos a los barrios bajos.

-Te digo, Dike, no tengo idea de cómo averiguaron nuestra posición, tal vez la machotrix tuvo algo que ver en eso- Continuó el mecha purpúreo.

Su líder negó levemente a sabiendas de que no obtendría ninguna respuesta de parte de MindMaster, el Mig era demasiado terco y orgulloso como para revelar su error.

Su andar se detuvo frente a una vieja estructura, el grupo se adentró bloqueando perfectamente la salida por seguridad. En el interior el resultado del abandono y del descuido.

-Como en casa- Rïó el volador púrpureo liberando finalmente al lamborgini para perderse en una de las habitaciones.

-¿Qué rayos acaba de suceder?- Se preguntó el auto, ignorando a sus acompañantes.

-Eso es el resultado de años de Guerra, muchas veces las intenciones no bastan para cambiar- Resonó la explicación.

El lambo enfocó nuevamente a DarkWar.

-Comprendo que no seamos los más queridos, pero esto es insoportable- Respondió WS con frustración.

-Lo es- Replicó el volador , -Pero inevitable al fin, trabajan fuera de la ley, cazan y asesinan sin consideración—Confirmó el seeker.- Sus presas no son blancos fáciles, siempre buscan el conflicto, aquello que detone de nuevo todo, tal vez las autoridades se esfuerzan por corregir los errores, pero no es fácil, más cuando la mayoría aún no acepta lo sucedido.

-Créeme, chico, el sistema está desgastado desde la raíz, yo lo he vivido – Finalizó dirigiendose hacia la misma habitación que su amigo.

-¡Espera!, ¿Eso quiere decir que estamos solos?- Cuestionó el joven deportivo deteniendo al Jet.

-No… Quiere decir que estás solo- Corrigió DarkWar retomando su paso.

-¡No puedes marcharte así nada más!- Intervino el vehículo terrestre, -Yo…yo…- Las palabras se detuvieron en ese procesador mientras su dueño se esforzaba por pedir ese odiado auxilio, pero estaba solo y desarmado en un mundo que le era desconocido.

El F-18 no detuvo sus pasos, perdiendose en la oscuridad de la edificación, WhiteSpark maldijo nuevamente, resignandose a seguirlos.

-Deberías estar agradecido, mis acciones salvaron tu chispa- Resonó la voz del mecha purpureo reapareciendo para indicar el camino a seguir.

El lambo lo sabía, tal vez nadie confirmó su destino, pero él en su interior lo sabía; al parecer esos mechas eran los únicos en los que podia confiar en ese momento; al menos si deseaba sobrevivir.

-Espero no estar cometiendo un error- Pensó siguiendo al mecha alado.

…………………………………………

La noche eterna se disfrazaba con los colores de los anuncios luminosos los cuales envolvieron las formas de los rastreadores.

-Decepticons, todos son iguales- Exclamó uno de los mechas con odio, reviviendo su ultimo encuentro con uno de ellos, su extremidad superior izquierda mostraba las marcas de una reparación de baja calidad, una marca de su último encuentro con ellos.

-¿Pero cómo encontraremos a los que buscamos?, seamos realistas, cada día que pasa más de su clase llegan e invaden nuestras calles- Intervino otra voz.

-Los encontraremos, esos desagradables seres tuvieron la osadía de hacerse pasar por miembros de nuestra fracción, para terminar traicionándonos y matando a sus compañeros autobot, deben pagar con sangre- FInalizó la oración.

-Ya los hayamos una vez, una segunda no sera dificil.

………………………

Cualquier pretexto sirve de excusa para aquellos que buscan un motivo para pelear…

……………………….

-Debimos matarlos.

La exclamación se repitió una y otra vez en los audios de los presentes, Darkwar se esforzaba por hacer caso omiso a las palabras de su amigo. Él sabía que no tendrían opción, pero ahora el cómo importaba, a diferencia del pasado, no podia ir y desaparecer toda una zona tan sólo por un objetivo, eso les daría la ventaja a sus enemigos y era justamente lo que no pensaba hacer.

-Nadie nos usará como pretexto de nuevo- Pensó, reviviendo la primera cazería, recordando ese terrible escape despues del fracaso de TD. Él podia odiar a los Sweeps, tanto como lo hacía con Galvatron, pero la prudencia era escencial en esos tiempos.

-Acabarlos- Repitió MM distraidamente, usando esas ideas para distraerse mientras caminaban. A su lado WhiteSpark escuchaba con atención.

-Lo haremos, pero aún no- Comandó Dike señalando el punto de encuentro.

Las fronteras de la ciudad.

White Spark avanzó adelantándose un poco, admirando las luces lejanas en el filmamento. La ciudad de Nova Cranium no era más que una forma que se perdía a lo lejos.

-Ahora no había modo de retroceder- Pensó

-Vamos- Ordenó DarkWar transformándose para volar y alejarse, MindMaster le imitó, virando para empujar al auto blanco.

-¡Vamos!, ¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperas?- Exclamó el jet purpúreo.

-No espero nada- refunfuñó el joven Decepticon tranformandose para tratar de seguirlos.

………………………………

Continuará…


	3. Encuentros y caos

Capítulo 3

Encuentros y Caos

…………………………..

La vida era un desastre total, desde que había llegado a ese desgraciado planeta no había hecho nada más que ser cazado como animal orgánico sin sentido.

-Yo sólo necesitaba algunos créditos- Refunfuño, mientras las formas aladas parecían alejarse dejándolo fácilmente atrás.

-Al menos estaré solo- Se dijo en cuanto perdió contacto de radar. El Lamborghini era veloz, sumamente veloz, pero su velocidad jamás se compararía a la de un Jet. Era simplemente imposible.

-Pero eso quiere decir que no hay manera de descifrar el siguiente paso- Continuo para sí frenando de golpe. Por primera vez desde su llegada se percataba de la gravedad de la situación, estaba en un lugar desconocido en un planeta lleno de enemigos y sin posibilidades de escapar. El auto se transformo para golpear algunas formaciones metálicas que se divisaban a los lados del camino, tratando de liberar esa frustración que lo hacia presa.

-¿Acaso Unicron me odia?- Refunfuño volviendo su atención al camino, las marcas que sus neumáticos acababan de dejar en el pavimento por el enfrenon estaban frescas, él no estaba para esas cosas, al menos no en ese momento.

-Si tan sólo mis sistemas de propulsión funcionaran, no me habrían dejado atrás- Se lamento inconscientemente, la verdad es que por fuera se jactaba de no necesitar ayuda de los extraños seekers, pero sabía que sin ellos no tendría posibilidad.

-Odio esto- Finalizo, dejándose caer a un lado del camino.

…………………………..

DarkWar se percato de la ausencia del otro mecha, estaba consiente de que el joven decepticon no podía volar debido a la ausencia de algunos componentes en sus sistemas de propulsión, detalle que averiguo cuando lo recogió; sin embargo en ese momento no disponía de tiempo para preocuparse por extraños, había hecho demasiado al prestarle auxilio después del incidente de la prisión pero eso era todo lo que podía hacer, el chico tendría que valerse por sus medios; ahora el F-18 tenía sus propios problemas y su equipo aéreo era su prioridad.

-Si sobrevivió tanto tiempo en Charr, sobrevivirá a Cybertron- Se repitió intentando convencerse de que sus acciones se justificaban. Ambos eran Decepticons, sabían que al quedarse atrás estaban por su propia cuenta, que un retraso no era bien visto e implicaba un peligro para el equipo.

-Leyes de supervivencia eso es todo- Prosiguió, tras él Mind Master parecía querer descender para buscar al vehículo de superficie pero no exclamaba nada, como si tuviese un conflicto consigo mismo, discutiendo de manera interna que hacer o no. Ahora era común, desde la muerte de su hermano esas fases habían cobrado una fuerza renovada.

-Vuelve por él -Ordeno DarkWar finalmente, esperando no arrepentirse de esa decisión. Después de todo el coche estaba desarmado y a pesar de su actitud, era bastante inofensivo…para ellos al menos.

Sin perder tiempo el Jet purpúreo viro con velocidad retornando en busca del mecha extraviado. Sin un gracias o hasta luego, después de todo, de eso se trataba. Dike sabía que era un movimiento arriesgado, pero su compañero aéreo parecía necesitarlo.

-Es mejor no meterse con un seeker frustrado, y más siendo uno del equipo- Pensó disminuyendo la velocidad notablemente, para que los otros pudiesen alcanzarlo. Activando al máximo los radares, pues a pesar de estar fuera de la ciudad, no podía darse el lujo de ser descuidado.

……………………….

Un sonido llamó la atención del Lambo el cual se oculto mientras buscaba el origen del mismo. Era precavido, la primera vez lo agarraron por sorpresa. Eso no se volvería a repetir. La belleza que ocultaba el planeta se había visto disminuida por los habitantes que en ella estaban.

-Veamos quien es- Susurro agachándose para ocultar su forma, la manera en la que el mecha se movía asemejaba aun felino terrestre, sus ópticos enfocaron la dirección por la que el sonido provenía, el cual crecía en intensidad a cada momento.

El lamborghini se preparo, acechando.

La forma de otro auto, un deportivo de cormas rojos se hizo presente, la velocidad a la que corría era bastante alta, pero el mecha no parecía prestar atención a lo que los rodeaba, ignorando la mayoría del paisaje metálico.

-Sólo gris y negro- Se dijo el auto carmesí. Cybertron siempre fue interesante hasta cierto punto, pero a pesar de su gran e impactante tecnología, jamás se compararía a las bellezas naturales que se ocultaban en la Tierra. Su verdadero hogar.

El auto, el cual WhiteSpark reconoció como un modelo Terrestre, un Ferrari Spider de sus banco de datos paso frente a él ignorándolo. El decepticon se relajo un poco al notar que el otro no estaba interesado en tener un enfrentamiento con él, ni siquiera estaba buscándolo. La paranoia era común para el carro blanco, acostumbrado a vivir de esa manera. Un leve gesto de alivio se revelo en su rostro, cuando el sonido de los frenos se hizo presente, el carro rojo se detuvo a la mitad del camino, justo donde freno él momentos antes.

-Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad- Susurro el Lamborghini extendiendo sus garras una vez más. –Tal vez después de todo, si quiere jugar- Prosiguió.

………………………..

MindMaster viro activando su radar al máximo, necesitaba localizar al mecha perdido, no sabía porque , pero necesitaba hallarlo. A veces el Seeker hacia cosas alocadas y sin pensar; pero DarkWar lo entendía, él y sus compañeras eran las únicas que parecían ver más allá de ese caparazón, permitiéndole un poco de libertad.

-Eso es lo que hace falta- Exclamo, - Se perdió, se perdió, se perdió- Repitió captando algo cercano, -O tal vez no- Finalizo dirigiéndose a las coordenadas indicadas por su radar.

………………………..

DarkWar llego al punto estipulado, sus dos compañeras aéreas le esperaban, por la mirada asesina de Shadow Bird, el F-18 dedujo que ya tenían algo de rato.

-Ya era hora- Se escucho la exclamación de la femme de mayor edad, quien simplemente se mantenía de pie con sus brazos cruzados y una actitud de "Odio la vida".

-Esta enojada- Pensó el líder del grupo, preparándose psicológicamente para el enfrentamiento que seguramente estaba por llegar.

-¿Y bien?- Continuo SB ignorando la mirada fría que su compañero aéreo le dirigió. Vengala prefería la neutralidad.

-Y bien que- Respondió Dark War.

-El fenómeno , ¿dónde esta?- Pregunto la femme.

-Llegará pronto, ¿Hubo alguna complicación?- Prosiguió el seeker líder sin deseos de dar mayor explicación a su interlocutora.

-¿Por qué?- Fue el siguiente cuestionamiento de ShadowBird.

Dike sabía que esa conversación iba para largo. Vengala opto por sentarse en el piso, ella también lo sabía.

……………………….

El Ferrari adopto su forma bípeda volviéndose apenas a tiempo para evitar un ataque de parte del Lambo quien al notar el color de ópticos de su "Supuesto rival", se detuvo esperando alguna explicación.

El deportivo carmesí había empuñado su espada, pero al igual que el otro mecha se abstuvo de cualquier movimiento brusco.

-¿Eres Decepticon?- Pregunto WhiteSpark buscando el logo que los identificaba sin hallar ninguno. Alud continuo observando de manera analítica a su interlocutor, el mecha blanco se veía ¿cómo dirían los humanos?, estresado, pero el había aprendido a no juzgar sin razón, a pesar de esto no bajo la guardia, no sería adecuado confiarse.

-No- Replico el mecha rojo.

-Tampoco Autobot- Prosiguió WS retrocediendo para tener una distancia segura. No confiaba en él.

-Supongo- Fueron las palabras del Ferrari, quien se encontraba decidido a no revelar demasiada información. La tensión parecía crecer nuevamente, aunque la paciencia era un toque especial para el Ferrari quien acostumbrado a convivir con cazadores, sabía que el observar y analizar al blanco formaban parte esencial de esa práctica. Ambos se observaron fríamente, pero fue otro ente lo que los hizo retroceder.

La forma del Mig se revelo a lo alto, con el sonido ensordecedor de los motores, un par de turbinas , las cuales enunciaban la llegada de su dueño alado.

-¡AL fin!- Grito el Seeker excitado descendiendo a toda velocidad para correr a su lado. La tensión desapareció en el instante en el que el Jet jalo de una de sus puertas al mecha de superficie.

-¿qué rayos haces?- Quiso exclamar WhiteSpark angustiado por la actitud del seeker.

-¿Por qué desapareciste de ese modo?, Pensé que habías decidido abandonarnos- Prosiguió el volador cual creador con sparkling.

-Espera un momento, era obvio que me quedaría atrás, soy un auto- Replico el lamborghini sumergiéndose en la extraña discusión con el volador.

El Ferrari no pudo evitar sonreír al ver esto, era obvio que esos mechas eran el supuesto enemigo, o lo habían sido, Decepticons en un mundo dominado por los Autobots.

-Bueno entonces deberías correr más rápido- Argumento MindMaster cruzándose de brazos, actuando como si sólo el tuviese razón.

-Hablando de manera lógica, es simplemente imposible- Murmuro WS adoptando la misma postura.

Alud, el mecha de cromas rojos no sabía si debía intervenir en esa discusión, hasta cierto punto familiar. Al parecer todos sin importar afiliación tenían ese algo que los hacía comunes, algo que muchos no comprendían dejándose llevar por creencias ridículas.

-Sólo quiero salir de aquí, ¿Realmente sabes como ayudarme seeker?- Pregunto el auto blanco resignado, el orgullo estaba presente, pero era mayor la necesidad de escapar de esa situación.

-Claro, tu eres un blanco ,je,je literalmente- Confirmo el MIg.29, obteniendo un gesto serio del carro.

-Como yo- Prosiguió negando levemente, -¡Acaso todos los carritos son iguales?- Se pregunto avanzando por la vía a pie.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- Reclamo WS.

-Voy a tu velocidad- Bromeo MM, sintiendo el golpe en su ala.

-Auch- Refunfuño notando la mirada de exasperación en su acompañante.

-Ya se, ya se, sólo bromeaba- Confirmo saltando al aire para transformarse. -¡Vamos!- Grito virando para pasar sobre los autos.

White le dirigió una rápida mirada al Ferrari antes de marcharse, Alud simplemente los dejo partir, al parecer no estaban ahí para nada malo.

…………………………………..

Los mechas causantes del caos parecían decididos a continuar su búsqueda, muchos enemigos habían caído, tanto desertores, como simpatizantes, todo aquel que fuese en contra de lo que dictaban sus normas o programaciones.

-Es apenas un sparkling- Se oyó la voz de un mecha, el cual era interrogado por los otros Autobots renegados, quienes sostenían la imagen del nuevo blanco.

-Eso no es importante, todos ellos son iguales, es un traficante y asesino, es peligroso y debemos hallarlo- Aseguro el rastreador a cargo, su grupo asentía a cada afirmación suya, cual drones perfectamente sincronizados.

-¿O acaso simpatizas con ese grupo?- Advirtió el interrogador en un tono poco amable.

-No…no…no… él estaba con los see…ee…eekers, el grupo de la base Nova Cranium- Susurro, -Debieron abandonar la ciudad hace poco- Continuo aterrado, sus captores sonrieron liberándolo.

-Bien hecho mecha, has servido bien a tu fracción- Prosiguió el ente disparando. La chispa del informante se extinguió poco después, mientras el grupo avanzaba dejando a tras el cuerpo del caído, en ese lugar de poco interés.

-Nadie extrañará a un simpatizante decepticon de los barrios bajos- Comento el líder del grupo distinguiendo las fronteras de la ciudad.

-¡Por los viejos tiempos!, ¡Por la libertad!- Exclamo transformándose, siendo imitado pos su grupo.

……………………………

A lo lejos, en otro punto lejano, en uno de los edificios importantes de la ciudad de Kaon, Optimus Prime observaba la ciudad. A su espalda Jazz le veía sin decir nada, sabía que su líder estaba angustiado, las noticias de esos Autobots renegados seguían creciendo, con pequeñas guerrillas que se manifestaban en contra de la paz.

-Pensé que el virus les habría enseñado- Susurro el Prime volviéndose para observar a su Teniente frente a él.

-Igual yo Prime, pero eso sucede, tu sabes como es la naturaleza de muchos mechas; eso aunado a los largos años de guerra; han creado ese odio en su procesador, tal vez las nuevas generaciones no comprenden del todo el sentimiento de perder a los seres queridos de maneras crueles y frías, no saben lo que es experimentar ese dolor, dejándose llevar por cuentos , historias o leyendas. Simplemente no saben nada de lo que es en realidad- Aseguro el porche de cromas blancos.

-Lo se, y eso es lo que temo, no deseo que los jóvenes se dejen influenciar por conceptos pasados- Prosiguió Optimus.

-Señor, tal vez podría ir y realizar alguna investigación, usted sabe que tengo algunos contactos que pueden ayudarnos- Recomendó el saboteador, ofreciéndose para una nueva operación.

-Es peligroso, y tu ya has hecho suficiente mi amigo- Exclamo el Prime admirando las notas de las perdidas en los ataques mas recientes.

-¿No siempre lo ha sido?- Continuo el auto.

Optimus lo miro nuevamente, -Eres un héroe de guerra Jazz, creo que el factor sorpresa se pierde con tu mera presencia- Comento el líder Autobot, aunque tal vez haya otra forma….

………………………………

Alud recibió una transmisión clasificada, con un código que pertenecía al comando Autobot, ¿cómo habían obtenido la frecuencia?, simplemente obvio para él, pero ¿qué podían querer con él?.

-Un buen amigo me dijo que podía confiar en las habilidades de los tuyos, eso es poco común, más viniendo de esta fuente, pero se que puedes auxiliarnos-

-Shining Star- Comento el Ferrari, la codificación venía de parte de la femme, al parecer era algo muy importante.

-Revisa la información una vez que estés seguro- Prosiguió el mensaje.

Alud pensó que su estancia en Cybertron sería más calmada que cuando conoció a Tormenta, pero después de eso, tal vez estaba en un error.

-Al menos será entretenido- Se dijo resignado.

………………………………

-Más rápido, más rápido- Reía el seeker virando constantemente para pasar al lado del auto.

-Eso hago, no presiones- Contesto WS, acelerando al máximo, la verdad es que disfrutaba de ese momento, en Charr era difícil encontrar sitios en perfecto estado, a pesar de que la reconstrucción de algunos puntos estaba en comienzo, aún faltaba mucho por trabajar, y la experiencia de recorrer un camino como ese era reconfortante.

-Cybertron también tiene sus cosas buenas- Pensó, evitando nuevamente otra maniobra del Jet.

-Tenemos compañía- Intervino el Mig. 29- Finalizando el juego para movilizarse con la acción.

-Vamos a divertirnos un rato- Exclamo volviendo sobre sus pasos.

A lo lejos las formas de un par de camionetas y otros vehículos 4x4 se divisaron preparándose para la batalla. El lambo viro sobre su eje en una curva de 180 grados, los neumáticos derraparon, pero la ausencia de caucho los hizo apropiados para la situación.

-¡Aquí vamos!- Se dijo consiente de que los habían alcanzado debido a su retraso.

-No hay cobardes entre nosotros- Se dijo, repitiendo el código bajo el que siempre vivió.

El rechinido enmarco el inicio de su reacción, con agilidad el auto corrió bajo la sombra del Jet, el cual voló justo sobre él, antes de virar hacia un costado para ganar velocidad rodeando a sus rivales.

Los agresores no esperaron demasiado, abriendo fuego antes de transformarse, la mitad dirigido a los oscuros cielos, la mitad al vehículo terrestre.

…………………………………….

-Es demasiado tiempo-

DarkWar dio otra vuelta alrededor de las femmes, la discusión con Shadow Bird sólo empeoro su humor, ambos habían hablado con sarcasmos y acusaciones por un buen rato, hasta que Vengala intervino; sin embargo el tiempo continuaba pasando y no había señales del Jet purpúreo.

-Al menos ahora si seremos una trina- Susurro SB obteniendo una mirada fría de parte de su superior.

-Abstente de tus comentarios- Fue la sencilla instrucción, el F-18 estaba preocupado, sabía que podían aguantar, resistir hasta que Solid estuviese fuera, entonces abandonarían ese planeta, para buscar futuro en otro punto más. Todos habían estado de acuerdo con eso. Todos…Incluso ella.

-DarkWar, estoy recibiendo una transmisión- Intervino la seeker más joven aproximándose a él. Es MindMaster, al parecer estan bajo ataque.

Dike no se exalto, pero sus sospechas simplemente eran ciertas, estaban sobre su rastro.

-¡Lo sabía!; ese suicida maniático siempre hace lo mismo, ¿Cuantas veces tendremos que huir por su culpa?, ¿Cuántas antes de que hagas algo querido líder?- Comento Shadow Bird con desdén.

-Las que sean necesarias- Fue la respuesta del jet verde, seca y directa, carente de la emoción que acostumbraba mostrar en el pasado.

-Preparen formación de ataque, vamos a recuperar a la unidad perdida- Prosiguió elevándose, las tretrajet le observaron por un instante antes de imitarlo, cada día que pasaba el F-18 actuaba más como un Decepticon, aunque doliera admitirlo.

-¿Es eso bueno o malo?- Se pregunto la más joven, consiente de que la madurez les había alcanzado.

…………………………….

Alud termino con el mensaje, era obvio que Shining había aceptado la misión de parte de los Autobots, mandándolo a él hacer el trabajo.

-Se que terminante con tu investigación tiempo atrás, pero este caso tiene algo en particular que te atraerá- Había dicho la femme. La verdad es que el Ferrari no tenía chispa para decirle que no.

-Ahora si entendí bien, debo ubicar a los renegados- Susurro admirando ambos lados del camino, ¿QUÉ TRAYECTO TOMAR?

-SI buscan Decepticons- Repitió recordando el rumbo que los otros dos habían tomado, -Se donde podría encontrarlos- Finalizo retomando su forma alterna para alcanzar a los otros dos.

…………………………..

Mind viro nuevamente riendo mientras esquivaba el fuego, el jet había logrado impactar algunos de los mechas con las balas, pero el mayor daño fue causado por uno de sus misiles, la verdad es que DIke quería que guardaran municiones para algo vital, pero le era imposible evitarlo, las risotadas envolvían el ambiente, junto con el fuego y los escombros de la explosión.

WhiteSpark uso sus garras para defenderse, evitando con presteza los ataques de sus rivales, por sus movimientos se podía ver la experiencia de su vida en charr.

-No hay espacio para fallas- Exclamo arañando a su agresor, marcando su rostro.

-¡Maldito decepticon, cuando te atrape voy a desfigurarte, te haré sufrir poco a poco, y me desharé de ti, como la basura que eres!- Amenazo el herido, quien a pesar de todo, seguía de pie, imponente.

-Odio a los mechas de frente- Gruño el lamborghini evitando otra ronda de disparos.

-¡Vamos carrito acaba con el enemigo, o lo hago yo!- Intervino el seeker, disparando nuevamente, los presentes, incluido el lambo se lanzaron al piso evitando el fuego nuevamente.

…………………………………

Alud no estaba lejos deteniéndose a la distancia para presenciar el enfrentamiento, -dos contra 6 no es muy justo- Se dijo, aunque la ventaja estaba en el aire.

No muy lejos otro pequeño convoy de 4 vehículos más se acercaba al combate, al parecer eso estaba a punto de crecer.

-En estos momentos detesto la falta de vuelo- Se dijo WhiteSpark evitando otro disparo, su aliado pelaba con el grupo recién llegado, el cual parecía tener francotiradores listos para derribarlo, ¡Sabían que se enfrentaban a seekers!.

-Nadie es mejor que mi hermano- Exclamaba el volador excitado.

Era momento de decidir, Alud lo sabía, su misión era localizar a los grupos insurgentes, averiguar sobre los motivos reales de dicho conflicto y recopilar los nombres de los cabecillas.

-Algo sencillito- Se dijo, -Gracias Shinning- Prosiguió, sin saber que bando tomar, era obvio que ambos podían otorgarle información valiosa, pero ¿De que lado trabajar?.

Una explosión en el cielo anuncio el resultado, el Mig. Tenía una herida, pero continuaba en el cielo, sin embargo el auto blanco estaba siendo acorralado, sin armas dependía sólo de habilidad de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque manteniéndose bastante bien.

-Pero todos tenemos nuestros límites- Se dijo adoptando un bando, al menos sería un simpatizante o aliado.

El Ferrari se aproximo a la batalla enfrentándose al grupo de mayor tamaño. El no quería dañarlos, demasiado.

White Spark pateo a otro de sus rivales, elevando sus defensas, apoyándose en sus puertas, las cuales estaban siendo usadas como arma.

Un cañon lo fijo en su mira, pero el disparo jamás llego, con el corte de una gigantesca espada roja.

-Detente ahí- Comento el deportivo rojo, obteniendo un gesto asustado del agresor. MindMaster se detuvo al momento observando el estilo de pelea tan singular, él conocía esos movimientos después de todo.

Similitudes, similitudes, ese mecha carmesí se le hacía familiar, y su estilo de pelea también.

-¿quién eres tú?- Pregunto, sintiendo un nuevo disparo sobre su ala herida.

-Rayos, como detesto cuando me interrumpen en un momento de reflexión- Se dijo regresando a la batalla, en tierra.

DarkWar y su escuadra no tardaron en aparecer dándoles ventaja en aire, ahora los enemigos se vieron obligados a retroceder, pues la lluvia de disparos proveniente de la tercia aérea acabo rápidamente con su ofensiva.

-¡Malditos Decepticons! -Exclamo retrocediendo, -El energón de su fracción esta en sus manos- Prosiguió el líder con odio, cuando el seeker líder se transformo deteniéndose justo frente a él, su mano indico el alto al fuego y los combatientes simplemente detuvieron su ataque mirándolo.

-Tú eres el agresor, y no hay pérdidas fatales en ningún bando- Argumento señalando a los heridos, sin ubicar ningún muerto.

-El fuego fue tan sólo un método de defensa de sus agresiones- Confirmo el F-18.

-¿Y quien te creerá?- Pregunto la camioneta tratando de sonar intimidante.

DarkWar simplemente sonrió- siempre existen razones -Susurro, sus ópticos carmesí brillaban con seguridad, mientras sus alas se levantaban de manera altiva, el mecha no estaba bromeando, el tono frió y calculador lo decía.

Alud al igual que el resto estaba de pie viendo lo que sucedía, aunque su procesador se apresuraba hacer tomas exactas y obtener identificaciones de los presentes, algo llamo su atención. El seeker verde, sus cromas, la forma del ala era algo que había visto antes.

"Un gran trofeo"

Los ópticos del Ferrari se ensancharon al reconocer al dueño del ala que su amigo exhibía.

-EL universo es muy chico, eso no puede ser- Se dijo consiente de que la situación no seria tan simple.

-Estoy seguro de que te conozco, ¿Acaso nos hemos visto antes? -La pregunta provino del vocalizador del seeker purpúreo quien aprovecho la oportunidad para aproximársele.

-No puede ser- Se dijo el Ferrari.

WhiteSpark camino hacia él deteniéndose a su lado, -¿Por qué nos seguiste? – Pregunto, aunque su tono no era del todo ofensivo, más bien curioso y analítico. Estaba siendo juzgado por los presentes.

El grupo enemigo retrocedió, marchándose, la victoria era para los voladores, pero aún faltaba mucho por enfrentar.

Los vehículos enemigos se alejaron, dejándolos atrás.

-DarkWar viro finalmente observando a su grupo, el cual sorpresivamente había crecido con otros dos miembros. ¿por qué dos?, ¿quién era el mecha de rojo? .

El seeker no se sentía muy a gusto con ese mecha de cromas cálidos, por alguna razón le recordaba a psicópata de Apocalypse, el causante de todo eso.

-¿Qué es lo que esta sucediendo MIndMaster?- Pregunto sin emoción, enfrentando al miembro de su escuadra, las femmes continuaban con las armas cargadas y listas para cualquier sorpresa. Todos habían sacado rápido sus conclusiones, y no se necesitaba ser un genio para ligar los incidentes y la rareza de la situación.

El Mig. Simplemente sonrió con cara de …Me creerás que no tengo idea antes de sonreír inocentemente.

-Esto se vuelve cada vez más caótico para todos, bien sabes que el número de elementos debe ser reducido si deseamos pasar desapercibidos, ya hemos tenido dos breves enfrentamientos, sin embargo no podemos continuar así, si seguimos todo se vendrá abajo y me niego a ser considerado como el mecha que reinicio la guerra, debido a su falta de dirección.

MM asintió mirando a su superior. No sabía que responder, además su mente estaba más ocupada, descifrando el origen del mecha que parecía decidido acompañarlos.

El lamborghini por su parte no había dejado de cuestionar al otro auto, ¿Qué es lo que buscas?, pensé que no eras decepticon- Confirmo el auto blanco.

-Tal vez en parte lo soy- Admitió Alud , estoy de paso, yo no pertenezco aquí- Prosiguió.

-Entonces podrías comenzar informándonos, ¿por qué intervéniste?- Pregunto el F-18 dejando en paz a su subordinado.

El Ferrari sabía que eso podía ser una oportunidad, si hacía las cosas correctamente.

Las femmes permitieron que su líder se encargara.

………………………………….

Continuará…


	4. Disyuntivas

**Capítulo 4.**

**Disyuntivas. **

……………………………………

Alud sabía que esos voladores eran peligrosos, recordaba las historias que Mesala le contaba cuando le mostraba los trofeos que pocos cazadores eran capaces de exhibir tan abiertamente como él.

Otro detalle que no estaba del todo a su favor.

-No era una pelea justa - Argumento, -Simplemente me pareció correcto intervenir- Prosiguió mirando al líder del grupo sin retroceder, no debía titubear si deseaba ganarse la confianza de quienes le rodeaban o al menos un poco de tiempo para poder terminar la misión.

-¿Sabias que estabas auxiliando a un par de decepticons?- Prosiguió el volador con su tono frió, pero al mismo tiempo con un breve toque de curiosidad.

-Efectivamente- Replico el auto carmesí, -Ya los había conocido- Confirmo enfocando su atención en el jet purpúreo, DarkWar siguió la mirada del Ferrari sacando rápidamente sus conclusiones.

-Tenía que ser- Susurro cruzándose de brazos.

-¡¿QUÉ?! No, yo no hice nada, ¿Por qué siempre me culpan a mi? -Argumentó el volador de menor tamaño de inmediato, poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Nadie dijo eso, Mind… -se adelantó su amigo, pero el mecha púrpura simplemente ignoró estas palabras, refunfuñando por lo que sucedía.

-¡Claro! Siempre tienen que culparme. Siempre ¡Siempre! Sólo kitt me entiende –Alegó, dando media vuelta cual sparkling berrinchudo, actuando como si estuviese ofendido.

Dike ignoró el comentario de su aliado pero no pudo evitar sonreír, había cosas que no podían cambiarse.

Alud analizó el intercambio, al parecer el volador más chico era el punto clave para encajar en ese pequeño grupo, era obvio que el líder no confiaba en ningún recién llegado, pero tal vez…existía una posibilidad.

-Acabemos con esto ahora, no soporto esperar más, estamos desperdiciando tiempo valioso, deberíamos estar buscando un escondite temporal en lugar de andar a la mitad de la nada con dos perfectos desconocidos -Intervino Shadowbird, exasperada.– La última vez que nos retrasamos estuvimos a punto de perecer en conflictos que ni siquiera nos competían –Prosiguió, molesta- _**NO**__ mas juegos, _Darkwar, eso fue lo que dijiste –Finalizó, haciendo énfasis en las palabras que había usado su líder con anterioridad.

-Lo sé, SB, estoy consiente de ello- Murmuró el F-18 en un tono bajo.- ¡Tú! –Dijo de pronto, señalando a Alud- No sé qué es lo que realmente buscas, pero a pesar del auxilio prestado no somos mechas confiables, si deseas tener una estancia tranquila en este planeta te recomiendo que te alejes de nosotros pues si te asocias con un grupo como este, sólo tendrás problemas –Aseguró, dirigiéndose en un tono brusco al joven deportivo rojo.

-Eso sería difícil, sólo por tener ópticos rojos ya me han tachado de todo, incluso de traidor a una guerra que no es mía -Respondió el Ferrari.

-Ese no es mi problema -Susurró DarkWar con desdén- Mi advertencia ya se hizo presente, si sigues por el mismo camino que nosotros estarás sólo, ya bastante tenemos con la otra molestia.

-¡Hey! -Intervino White Spark- ¿A quién llamas molestia, seeker? -Gruñó.

-Al desquiciado Mig 29 que está detrás de mí. -Finalizó Dike en un tono más amigable, señalando hacia atrás con un pulgar.

Vengala no pudo evitar reír después de ese comentario, la verdad es que su estado de ánimo había mejorado mucho, después de saber que en parte Terran aún existía en otro lugar aunque no fuese el mismo.

Mind Master estaba a punto de responder, pero su grupo no le dio mayor oportunidad, transformándose para volver a alcanzar el aire. La formación se marchó, atravesando el espacio aéreo con gracia ante los ópticos de los dos vehículos que quedaban.

White Spark maldijo nuevamente su inhabilidad para alcanzar los cielos, transformándose, el motor rugió con fuerza, pero el auto blanco no se movió.

-Tus acciones fueron honorables guerrero carmesí, mi chispa está en deuda –Dijo solemnemente, reiniciando el viaje tras los jets, esta vez no pensaba quedarse muy atrás.

Alud sonrió, a pesar del resultado el seeker líder no lo había rechazado, al menos no del todo, tal vez pronto podría identificar los objetivos que su misión marcaba sin demasiada dificultad,

-Creo que tendré que jugar al cazador después de todo- Susurro recordando a la hermosa femme que le había enseñado algunos trucos que podría utilizar.

……………………………..

A veces es bueno brindar nuevas oportunidades a las generaciones que están por llegar…

………………………………

_-¿Me dirás más sobre tus nuevos amigos, Mind?_ –Transmitió su pregunta la tetrajet más joven, disminuyendo su velocidad para emparejarse a su compañero, la curiosidad parecía enmarcar su chispa con renovada vitalidad. Algo que incluso Shadow Bird agradecía.- ¿Un amiguito para el sparkling de Dike? –Bromeó.

La transferencia se interrumpió por el canal de Darkwar.

-_Es_ _un decepticon de Charr. MindMaster lo ayudó a escapar de la prisión de Nova Cranium_- Respondió él.

-_Ya veo_ -Fue la respuesta de la femme.

La verdad es que a pesar de todo lo que sucedía, esos grupos de cazadores no los dejaban en paz, era como una pesadilla que se repetía una y otra vez, siempre tenían a alguien tras sus turbinas tratando de eliminarlos, el recordatorio de esos Autobots le hacía enfurecer, ¿Cómo se atrevían a llamarse magnánimos sin ser capaces de tener un poco de compasión?.

-Terran fue el único que lo entendió –Pensó ella- Bueno, él y sus compañeros.

-_Descenderemos en la siguiente unidad habitacional visible, debemos recargarnos y esperar un poco más para salir de este endemoniado planeta _-Ordenó el mecha en jefe.

Ninguno de ellos sabía lo que les esperaba fuera, toda su existencia había sido forjada tras las fronteras de Cybertron, era verdad que muchas áreas del ejercito marcharon a puntos diversos, pero ese grupo en particular siempre combatió y vivió en Cybertron.

-Hemos salido para visitar otros mundos, pero jamás habitamos otros sitios que no fuesen nuestro lugar de creación- Se dijo el F-18 bajando cerca del área habitacional, las pequeñas edificaciones resaltaban con colores diversos entre el predominante gris que las envolvía. Parecía como si la guerra nunca hubiese llegado a ese lugar.

-Necesitaremos revisar el área, saber si aquí son amigables y de ser así necesitamos encontrar un lugar para recargar, ShadowBird, vienes conmigo; Vengala, MindMaster quédense aquí, necesito que esperen al sparkling –Comandó el líder, adentrándose en el lugar.

Vengala volvió a reírse recordando sus propias palabras, "Un amiguito para la creación de Dike"

…………………………………

Los mejores aliados pueden nacer de las situaciones menos probables.

…………………………………

Los dos carros prosiguieron su camino, el blanco y el rojo envistieron la vía con sus colores, Alud no podía correr de ese modo en la tierra, los seres que ahí Vivian no le permitían alcanzar ese potencial, su preocupación por la fauna y flora del lejano planeta le hicieron sentirse melancólico, extrañaba su hogar, familia y amigos; en ese mundo se sentía extraño a pesar de tener esos toques tecnológicos tan avanzados, le faltaba algo más. Algo que ninguno de sus habitantes le podía otorgar.

-Pensativo- Susurro WS llamando la atención del Ferrari.

-No, sólo analizaba la situación- Se justifico Alud, intentando abandonar ese sentimiento que parecía cobrar fuerza.

-Yo también extraño mi planeta- Dijo , liberando un poco esa presión que comprimía su chispa, una sencilla necesidad que no le dejaba reposar, mientras recordaba las razones por las que se encontraba ahí.

- Pero estoy consiente de que primero debo sobrevivir a este reto- Prosiguió.

El Ferrari se sintió algo confuso, los Autobots aseguraban en su historia, que los decepticons eras seres crueles y despiadados, pero al tratarlos no eran más que mechas como ellos.

-No te confundas- Confirmo el lamborghini, no soy un tonto sensible y carismático, sólo comprendo tu problema-

-¿Por qué no puedes volver?- Pregunto el auto rojo, tal vez ese auto le podría dar las respuestas que buscaba.

-No lo tengo permitido- Fue la única respuesta, no más charla al parecer. El silencio envistió su viaje nuevamente, las cosas no pintaban a su favor.

…………………………………..

El enemigo puede acechar de los puntos más recónditos.

……………………………………

El grupo de renegados retorno a sus hogares para sanar heridas y prepararse, los seekers habían demostrado que eran rivales dignos de respetarse, no serían una presa tan fácil.

-Malditos Jets- Exclamo uno de ellos sin importarle las miradas que llegaba a recibir, el bar al cual acudían estaba lleno, sin embargo no permitía la entrada de decepticons, por lo que podían sentirse tranquilos.

-Si vuelvo a toparme con esos malditos voladores juro que voy arrancas sus alas y colgarlas en mis muros como trofeos.- Continuo bebiendo un poco de energón, sus acompañantes asintieron siguiéndole la corriente, mientras en un rincón un mecha escuchaba con atención la conversación sin intervenir, esos no eran sus problemas.

-¡Hey tu!, ¿qué diablos ves?- Pregunto uno de los aludidos levantándose para aproximarse al mecha.

-Nada- Respondió el auto volviendo su atención al cubo que mantenía al frente, sus cromas azules se entre perdían con los colores que adornaban el local, sus puertas descendieron pesadamente a su espalda, mientras la decepción enmarcaba su mirada. El había viajado desde Kaon para verla; la femme que se mantuvo en su procesador desde que la conoció, él entendía que la seeker tenía alguien en su vida, pero la necesidad de verla se hizo presente, más cuando escucho las noticias de los ataques que se habían perpetuado en contra de decepticons.

Fastdogde intento ignorar los comentarios de aquel agresor. El estaba ahí por Vengala y nada más.

-¿Me estas escuchando?- Prosiguió el mecha molesto por la falta de atención.

-Déjame en paz, no busco problemas- Respondió el mecha azulado preparándose para marcharse. Las alas puerta revelaron la molestia que el bot en realidad sentía, sus llanas giraron levemente en su espalda enfatizando su punto.

-¿qué eres tú?, ¿Un simpatizante de esa escoria?- Le previno el otro mecha alistándose para darle al otro ente su lección, no seria la primera vez que usaba la fuerza para algo así.

-¡A ti que te interesa!- Contesto Fastdogde levantándose para encarar al agresor cuando los motores de algunos jets resonaron en las cercanía.

Los presentes corrieron a ver de quien se trataba percatándose de que eran los aerialbots, el grupo asignado como reemplazo de la unidad Avalanche.

-¿qué esta sucediendo aquí?- Intervino el concorde recibiendo la mirada llena de odio de los presentes.

-Nada- Exclamo el jefe del grupo alejándose de su supuesta víctima saliendo del establecimiento junto con su grupo.

-Debes ser cuidadoso, no es bueno que busques peleas si estas sólo- Advirtió el aerialbot al mecha azul, las cosas no son lo que solían ser- prosiguió antes de salir dejando el lugar a su suerte.

El lugar que alguna vez albergo a los cazadores, no era más que el recuerdo de viejas épocas.

-Es verdad y el Prime tiene demasiados problemas en que ocuparse- Se dijo Dogde saliendo poco después del volador, los créditos quedaron en la barra al lado del energon a medio consumir.

……………………………….

La vida se compone de problemas y éxitos, el secreto es saber como enfrentarlos.

……………………………….

Mind se sentó a esperar la llegada del auto, mientras observaba pensativo su cabina, para la femme esa actitud era extraña, pero no dijo nada, ella también tenía mucho en que pensar antes de poder hacer algo.

-El mundo cambia mucho ¿No lo crees?- Pregunto MM en un tono serio, Vengala asintió enfocando el horizonte.

-¿Adonde crees que vayamos?- Pregunto finalmente dejando escapar sus dudas.

-No lo sé, probablemente a Charr, ya tenemos conocidos de por ahí- Río el Mig.

-¿Nos aceptarán?, somos enemigos a sus ópticos- Susurro Vengala sintiéndose mal por lo que ocurría, la verdad es que en cierto modo ella deseaba volver pero no a ese mundo.

-Seguramente, somos del grupo ¿No?- Replico su compañero de manera despreocupada, -Super ya están aquí- Prosiguió señalando al par de vehículos terrestres.

La joven seeker deseó por un momento tener ese carácter tan despreocupado que definía a MM, entonces no tendría razones para estar preocupada.

White Spark frenó transformándose a la mitad de un salto.

–Bien, seeker, ahora dime cómo saldremos de aquí – Demandó saber.

Mindmaster se rió.

-Esa no es mi área –Replicó con indiferencia mientras se ponía de pie- Pero vamos a preguntarle a Dike- Siguió, encaminándose hacia sus compañeros de escuadra.

…………………………………..

DarkWar prosiguió a paso lento, a su lado ShadowBird se mantenía en guardia, las miradas raras que los habitantes les mandaban no eran muy agradables, la femme sabia que el lugar era hostil.

-No es un buen punto para detenerse- Susurró.

-Eso puedo verlo- Contesto DarkWar recorriendo los alrededores con su radar, esperando localizar alguna señal enemiga.

-Tendremos que retirarnos- Confirmo con un leve toque de decepción, consiente de que mientras más se alejarán de Nova Cranium más difícil sería volver por Solid, el sparkling que tanto extrañaba.

-El esta seguro en una academia- Confirmo SB percatándose del gesto que su líder trataba de esconder,

-Lo se- Respondió el seeker, el había visto al joven jet poco antes de partir, sabía que estaba bien, pero no podía evitar preocuparse, él le había otorgado una forma decepticon, si los terroristas se percataban de ellos no tendrían consideración con el joven jet.; sin embargo también era el responsable de la seguridad de esa escuadra y los nuevos elementos que parecían haberse adherido al grupo.

-_Dike, aquí Mindmaster, creo que tenemos un pequeño problema,_ amigo -Se escucho la transmisión.

-_Mind, no entren al lugar. SB y yo vamos hacia ustedes -_Comandó el F-18, esperando con eso resolver el problema… Pero su compañero no era conocido por reprimir sus impulsos.

-_Je… Ese es el problema, D_ –Canturreó el Mig-29.

El seeker verde comprendió la gravedad de la situación, antes de encontrarse con la mirada de su acompañante, ella también había recibido el mensaje, sin más ambos corrieron encontrándose con el pequeño grupo rodeado, las armas apuntaban hacia sus chispas, listas para matar sin consideración, tal vez ellos podrían ser rápidos, pero no saldrían sin daño alguno.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Exclamo el F-18 sin levantar las armas, al parecer eran los mismos pobladores los que les apuntaban.

-Decepticons, no queremos a los de su tipo por aquí- Confirmo un mecha de colores marrón, al parecer el jefe de esa unidad.

-Solo vamos de paso, no estamos aquí para pelear- Argumento DarkWar

-Eso lo sabemos- Confirmo el mecha marrón haciendo una señal para que bajaran las armas, -Sin embargo si ustedes buscan refugio es el lugar equivocado, los rastreadores los encontrarán y no deseamos que una batalla se libre en este punto.- Dijo con sencillez.

El jet verdoso comprendía las razones de su interlocutor, consiente de lo que eso implicaba.

-Entiendo, sólo permite que mi… -sus ópticos enfocaron a los presentes, ya no eran una simple escuadra intentando escapar.- …"_Mi_ grupo" consuma algo de energon y nos marcharemos -Interpeló-Pagaremos por él.

-Okay, no puedo permitirlo, de hecho, no debería hacerlo, pero tampoco dejaremos que el par de sparklings muera por falta de energía –Dijo, señalando a WS y Alud.

Ambos transformers aludidos intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos. Whitespark se cruzó arrogantemente de brazos.

-¿Sparklings? –Repitió el Ferrari apenado.

El lamborguini sin embargo, miró al mecha marrón con ganas de asesinarlo en el punto.

–No soy un sparkling –Murmuró entre dientes, consiente de que necesitaba la energía quisiera o no.

El transformer intermediario se hizo a un lado y los invitó a seguirlo, prescindiendo de sus reniegues a conciencia.

-Disponemos de poco tiempo para asegurar una salida del planeta sin problemas -Pensó Dike, mirando ausente el reacio caminar del lamborgini y del ferrari, consiente de que necesitarían ayuda para escapar de ese lugar- Pero todos los Autobots que conocíamos están muertos –Continuó, ideando lo que debía hacer.- Vaya, sino podemos huir sólo nos quedará hacer frente a ese grupo –Finalizó, resignado, comenzando a planear mentalmente las diferentes maneras de tornar el desventajoso campo de batalla a su favor.

Necesitaban una buena estrategia.

……………………………………

_Continuará…_

……………………………………

_Notas: Lamento si el capitulo va un poco lento, pero es necesario para poder darle seguimiento a la historia. ¡Gracias!_


	5. La decisión

**Capitulo 5**

**La decisión…**

…………………………..

El tiempo continuo pasando, DarkWar se mantuvo pensativo, preocupado por la situación. La solución a sus problemas estaba ahí, dos salidas, dos posibilidades, sin embargo lo que eligiera podía atraer repercusiones a escalas que simplemente se negaba a admitir como suyas.

-Alguna vez juré que seguiría mis preceptos y combatiría sin remordimiento alguno a los Autobots, pero ahora…

El mecha recorrió con su mirada las formas de aquellos que ahora le acompañaban, de quienes dependían de sus decisiones y le seguirían sin duda alguna.

-La complejidad de nuestras vidas ha alcanzado un nivel que no hemos sido capaces de aceptar, la guerra era peligrosa y cruel, pero para un soldado es relativamente fácil -Comentó en tono bajo, recordando los momentos que juntos vivieron en épocas pasadas, donde las órdenes de cadenas de mando superior indicaban todo lo que tenían que hacer.

-Los tiempos de cadetes se marcharon junto con los rastros de esos últimos combates, todo es parte de una era que no sirve de nada añorar, eso no te traerá las respuestas -Comentó el viejo mecha marrón, acercándose al seeker.

Darkwar le miró de reojo.

-Sé que no soy un inocente, soy un asesino creado para cazar, usted lo sabe perfectamente -Respondió- Probablemente me haya buscado esas persecuciones y no niego que a veces incluso pueden llegar a ser entretenidas, pero mi grupo… ellos… simplemente no puedo arriesgarlos de ese modo –Meditó- Después de todo también soy responsable por su seguridad –Continuó, sin saber porqué es que revelaba tanta información a un desconocido.

-Tal vez es por eso, porque no te puede juzgar -Se dijo el seeker de manera consiente- o tal vez porque su experiencia puede otorgar el consejo que buscas -Finalizó en su procesador.

El viejo transformer serenó su sabio rostro.

-Nosotros tampoco tenemos mucha justificación. –Dijo, centrando su atención en ningún lado- yo estuve presente en esas viejas batallas, vi a muchos seres importantes para mi perecer bajo el fuego enemigo. Sentí el odio y la frustración, la desesperación y necesidad por arrasarlos como aquellos que actualmente los persiguen a ustedes, pero después… luego de mucho tiempo transcurrido entendí que eso sólo atraería lo mismo y ninguno se daría la oportunidad; por eso vine a este punto, alejándome de todo eso, olvidando esas desgracias, siguiendo con mi vida, como lo hacen todos los que están aquí.

-Pero eso no evita que ellos nos persigan -Confirmó el volador.

-No, pero tengo confianza en que el Prime hará algo, él se ha comprometido a ese cambio y se dará, ya verás, pero como todo, eso también lleva su tiempo, ahora estamos en momentos difíciles, muchos aún no pueden ver que la guerra acabó, otros se niegan a entender que la paz no es una ilusión a menos que así lo quieran –Contestó el viejo bot.

-Usted habla de un modo inusual para un civil -Replico Darkwar, imprimiendo tal respeto en su voz que ni él mismo se conocía capaz de expresar.

-Fui miembro de las fuerzas que defendían la Ciudad de Nova Cranium en los primeros ataques, muchacho. Y debo admitir que en esos tiempos sólo deseaba venganza, pero después de todo lo que hemos pasado creo que es más coherente no intervenir –Aseguró el mecha.

-¿Y… qué me aconseja? -Preguntó el jet finalmente, permitiendo que las palabras experimentadas de ese otro ente le ayudasen aclarar sus dudas.

Es bueno conocer la posición de ambos lados.

-Haz lo que sea mejor para los tuyos, piensa en ellos antes que en nada. La guerra se acabó hace mucho- Fue el consejo del viejo, quien después se marchó, una suave sonrisa gentil y amable iluminó ese desgastado rostro. No todos los de su clase eran malos, como tampoco lo eran todos los que vestían el símbolo purpúreo en su estructura.

Darkwar asintió para sí, finalmente había tomado una decisión, consiente de la responsabilidad que debía enfrentar.

…………………………………

Una decisión puede afectar no sólo nuestro camino, si no el de aquellos que nos rodean.

………………………………….

Alud observó a los dos mechas platicar, sabía que no era correcto escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero necesitaba conocer el estatus de la situación y sus compañeros se negarían hablar, ellos no estaban dispuestos a compartir más información de la necesaria con él, no lo consideraban uno de ellos.

-El prime -Se dijo, recordando la forma de Optimus, él lo había conocido no hace mucho junto con sus oficiales, quienes le acompañaban, todos con buenas intenciones, propuestas e ideas innovadoras, puntos que sonarían perfectos a sus audios- Los chicos buenos -Murmuró.

Sería difícil de negarlo cuando se escuchaba a ese líder hablar, pero a veces las ramificaciones que se sostienen del tronco parten hacia puntos desconocidos, liberando nuevas semillas en lugares diferentes.

Alud sonrió al pensar en su comparativo, si mencionase esas ideas a alguien como el lamborghini, este lo tacharía de loco… eran predicamentos humanos.

Darkwar caminó hacia el resto del grupo, el Ferrari se ocultó esperando que el F-18 no lo hubiese visto, no deseaba levantar sospecha alguna.

……………………………….

La efectividad de todo buen consejo depende de la interpretación.

……………………………….

-White Spark -Llamó Dike.

El lambo parecía estar a la mitad de un enfrentamiento de miradas con Mindmaster, por lo que no movió sus ópticos del gesticuloso semblante frente a él.

-¿Qué sucede jefe? -Replico el auto con naturalidad, sin moverse de su posición, por su orgullo no podía perder en algo tan sencillo, menos contra un seeker.

-Te distraerás primero -Advirtió el Mig, 29, burlón.

-Nunca -Gruñó el carro cuando la mano del seeker líder se posó en su hombro, justo debajo de la puerta del deportivo.

-Necesito hablar contigo un momento –Insistió Darkwar, llamando la atención del aludido, quien levantó la cabeza para mirarle.

Whitespark consecutivamente cerró los ojos al notar su terrible error.

-¡Rayos! -Maldijo mientras su contrincante saltaba festejando su victoria.

-¡Ja! Lo sabía –Exclamó Mindmaster cruzándose de brazos.

Dike negó levemente antes de llevarse al joven guerrero hacia un punto un poco alejado. Alud observó con atención desde su posición lo que sucedía, enfocándose en los componentes vocales de ambos transformers, pensando en lo que ambos estaban por discutir.

-Necesito preguntarte algo -Comenzó Darkwar.

White le miró asintiendo, la voz del mecha indicaba que no era un juego, probablemente al fin volverían a casa.

-Si mi grupo volviera a Charr… ¿Los recibirían? -Preguntó el seeker.

El deportivo le miró pensativo, ¿Esa era la pregunta? Una muy rara por cierto, ellos eran Decepticons ¿Por qué les negarían asilo?

-Nosotros somos seekers, renegados que escapamos el día de ejecución, hemos hecho muchas cosas para sobrevivir y sé que no serán bien vistas en las filas de quienes fueron nuestro grupo -Confirmó Darkwar.- Galvatron nos quería muertos, a todos los seekers, por las acciones de Starscream, quien fuese el representante de nuestra raza en ese ejército, su traición nos tachó a todos como parte de esa rebelión.

La frase era real, el lambo no supo qué replicar, él aún no existía en esos tiempos, pero la historia era clara, más con las cacerías que siguieron aquel ciclo fatídico para el grupo, de un momento a otro la excelencia aérea se convirtió en lo peor de ambos grupos. La maldición de quienes cargaban sus alas como pesadas piedras de castigo sobre sus hombros.

Pero las fronteras han caído, se dijo White Spark.

-Talvez, pero no fueron ustedes quienes iniciaron eso, nuestro líder puede estar un poco loco, pero creo que esas rencillas pueden superarse, las normas que tachaban a los de su especie como enemigos se desvanecieron tiempo atrás, perdiéndose poco después del ataque del gran virus del odio. Con el regreso del líder Autobot, las fronteras cayeron y las viejas normas también, excepto las que nos definen como lo que somos -Explicó el carro con orgullo evidente en su vocalizador.

Darkwar le miró detenidamente… talvez tenía razón.

-Somos Decepticons, las leyes de honor y respeto continúan presentes, si ustedes se rigen bajo el mismo código de siempre serán bienvenidos. Igual como sea, yo tengo algunos contactos que pueden auxiliarnos una vez allá –Prosiguió White Spark.

-¿Contactos, hmmm? ¿Cómo los que te hicieron eso? -Preguntó el seeker, señalando los propulsores dañados.

-Eso no fue por ellos… Eso es más personal -Contestó el joven de inmediato, sintiendo la penetrante mirada de su interlocutor. Imitó un suspiro, sin llenar sus filtros de aire- En fin, no es un paraíso -Susurró después de un momento de contemplación- Hay escasez de algunos elementos, pero el comercio es una buena opción para conseguir lo que se requiere. Como dije anteriormente: somos guerreros, y eso no ha cambiado, pero se puede vivir honestamente, o al menos hasta donde los Autobots lo permitan… Aún hay muchas restricciones en nuestras fronteras, es por ello que terminé aquí en este lugar –Finalizó, adoptando una postura que en cierto modo trataba de ser intimidante.

Darkwar acepto las palabras del deportivo, un plan comenzaba a desarrollarse en su procesador.

-¿Si te consigo el equipo adecuado, puedes contactarlos? -Resonó la pregunta del volador.

-Definitivamente.

-Perfecto -Contestó Dike.

Ahora sabía lo que debía hacer.

…………………………………

A veces son las circunstancias las que dictaminan nuestra actitud y nos empujan a tomar ciertas decisiones.

…………………………………..

Alud se alejó completamente del grupo, las femmes platicaban con algunos miembros de la comunidad adquiriendo provisiones, mientras el Mig-29 parecía haber desaparecido del lugar.

Darkwar retornaba junto con WS, pero él comprendía que si seguía por ese rumbo tal vez no encontraría lo que buscaba, la actitud del líder indicaba que era momento de partir, tal vez.

-Necesito hablar con ustedes –Les llamó el líder, atrayendo la atención de todos, incluyendo la de Mindmaster, quien salió de un rincón. llegando al momento al lado del caza de cromas verdes- No, Shadowbird, no voy a darles un discurso –Afirmó con hastío, notando el gesto exasperado de la fembot.– Sólo quiero que sepan que este ciclo será el último que pasaremos en Cybertron. –Fue su abrupto aviso.

Todos se quedaron impactados al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ? -Preguntó Vengala de inmediato, no sabía porqué pero no deseaba dejar ese lugar tan pronto.

-Las circunstancias me han empujado a tomar esa decisión -Confirmó su superior.

Los presentes no tuvieron argumento para negar la decisión de su líder, era obvio que había pensado mucho esa decisión.

-Sin embargo no será fácil - Prosiguió después de unos momentos- WhiteSpark se encargará de establecer contacto con Charr y asegurarnos un acceso seguro -El lambo asintió con seguridad al escuchar las palabras del volador, al fin la oportunidad de pagar el favor y finalizar su deuda.- Vengala, necesito que tú adquieras los pasajes de salida en algún transporte comercial.

-Pero… ¿Nos permitirán salir? -Comentó la femme.

-Lo harán, Mindmaster y yo nos encargaremos de eso -Dijo Dike, mirando al auto rojo.- Bueno, ya que decidiste venir con nosotros, creo que este viaje está por llegar a su fin –Prosiguió- Puedes ayudarnos o volver a casa. Como te dije antes: no deseo que te veas envuelto en problemas que van más allá de tu responsabilidad –Aseguró, casi sonando inexpresivo.

_Si supieras_, pensó Alud

-Quiero hacer lo correcto, ahora sé que tomé la decisión correcta al auxiliarlos, si sus deseos son partir, yo quiero auxiliarlos -Exclamo el Ferrari con decisión.

Dike lo miró, analítico; el joven mecha le recordaba tanto al legendario Avalanche, como cuando se encontraron en T-D por primera vez, el comandante autobot había estado decidido a todo por ayudar a quienes pensaba inocentes. Una suave sonrisa se iluminó en el rostro del volador.

-Es como si el destino jugara conmigo –Susurró, aceptando la decisión del auto rojo.

El plan fue diseñado por Darkwar, él junto con Mindmaster volverían a Nova Cranium, llevando consigo a Whitespark, a quien ayudarían a establecer contacto con sus aliados en Charr. Vengala y SB adquirirían los pasajes y ellos debían preparar las autorizaciones para tener salida libre del planeta, sonaba fácil, pero con el grupo terrorista acechándolos, no sería tan sencillo.

-¿Qué pasará con Solid? -Se escuchó la exclamación de Shadowbird, la tetrajet estaba preocupada por algunos puntos que su comandante no aclaraba.

-Él estará bien, tal y como dijiste -Respondió Dike sin deformar ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Pero pronto estará fuera de la academia –Enfatizó la severidad de la fembot.

-Lo sé. Por eso es que el tiempo apremia –Sentenció el F-18, encaminándose hacia el viejo mecha que les había brindado auxilio.

SB no quedó satisfecha por la respuesta, ella presentía que Darkwar tramaba algo: una de sus tantas locuras muy propias de él, malamente ahora se negaba a comentarlo.

………………………………….

Cuando una decisión ha sido tomada, y el camino se ha emprendido, no hay vuelta atrás…

…………………………………..

El grupo partió poco después con dirección a la ciudad, el lugar del que tanto habían deseado escapar.

Un sitio que había marcado sus chispas de un modo que pocos lo hacían, la nostalgia envolvió a los presentes, consientes de que tal vez sería la última ves que viesen ese sector, incluso el planeta mismo.

-Esta vez no hay vuelta atrás -se dijo Vengala.

Las luces de las torres que enmarcaban la invisible frontera alumbraban los alrededores, enunciando la bienvenida a sus misteriosas calles. Puntos buenos y malos, historias, leyendas, vivencias, todo lo que se puede experimentar en una larga estadía, la ciudad que alguna vez juraron proteger.

Las cuatro figuras aéreas descendieron cerca de la entrada.

-Aquí nos separamos, nos veremos al final del ciclo -Exclamó Darkwar.

El grupo se diseccionó, cada uno con sus propias responsabilidades. Vengala corrió al lado de su hermana, ambas dirigiéndose a un punto neutral para poder adquirir los pases para el grupo, distraída como se encontraba, Vengala no notó al mecha con el que chocó y casi la hizo caer al piso, hasta que una voz familiar llegó a sus audios tras haber estabilizado su equilibrio.

-¿Vengala?

La femme no pudo creerlo.

…………………………

Cuando las piezas del tablero han comenzado a moverse, no hay nada que las pare, excepto el final…

…………………………

WhiteSpark, Alud, Mindmaster y Darkwar se encaminaron en dirección contraria, el volador en jefe se dirigía hacia el único lugar que pensó viable, los mechas en las calles les miraban de manera rara, ellos los conocían, pero nadie decía nada.

-Esto no tiene sentido -Se dijo el Ferrari, cuando una forma oscura se divisó frente a ellos.

-Así que después de todo no son tan cobardes -Aseguro el ente interceptor, revelando al líder de ese grupo radical.

-Tú -Respondió Dike, mirándolo de frente.

-Hasta aquí llegaron, decepticons, no tienen idea de lo mucho que esperé este momento -Confirmó el mecha de gran tamaño.

Los civiles de la zona parecían haberse desvanecido en un momento y sólo miembros de ese grupo se divisaban, portando su símbolo carmesí en alto.

-Es hora de vengar a nuestros hermanos caídos –Les oró el imponente transformer a sus camaradas autobots.

Alud identificó al mecha, cotejando con la base de datos que Shining Star le había proporcionado-Torrent- Ese era el nombre del líder terrorista.

-Ese es el objetivo -Se dijo, abriendo un canal con la computadora principal de la base autobot que le había proporcionado su misión- Pido autorización para actuar, líder de la fracción radical está frente a mí y mis fuentes informativas con toda su unidad de ataque, están a punto de agredirnos -Transmitió.

-Autorización para atacar concedida -Resonó la replica.

-Que la casería comience -Se dijo el Ferrari desenfundando su espada.

………………………………….

-¿Cómo es que estas aquí? - Dijo la femme, retrocediendo al notar al mecha tan familiar. Shadow se aproximó notando la actitud de su hermana.

-¿Ahora que? -Preguntó.

-Yo… lo conozco -Susurró Vengala.

-No puedo creer que Primus haya sido tan magnánimo -Dijo Fastdogde sonriendo.

………………………………

Darkwar no tardó en evitar el ataque del rival, quien intentó darle un golpe directo en el rostro, el mecha verdoso era ágil y la práctica le había hecho ser más desconfiado que antes.

Addanos le había enseñado que no era bueno sobre confiarse.

-Eres muy lento –Se burló el seeker.

Entonces todo el grupo de agresores atacó…

-Esta puede ser la última vez que combatamos juntos mi amigo -Pensó el seeker líder, evitando otro golpe.

Los mechas de su equipo se defendían con eficacia mientras replicaban el ataque. No era más que una simple pelea callejera, sin reglas, renombres o rangos. Conflictos que nacían con la caída de las fronteras.

Alud giró sobre sus pies, evitando a uno de los atacantes, virando su espada para desarmarlo al cortar su arma en dos parte.

-Eso no será suficiente -comentó.

-¡Hey, yo conozco tu estilo de combate! Yo me he enfrentado a él –Le gritó Mindmaster a un lado suyo, disparando a otro de sus rivales.- Y sé que es lo que piensas hacer, yo me enfrente a él - Continuó sin detenerse.

El Ferrari no entendía el porque en el cambio de actitud del Mig, pero decidió ignorarlo, ahora tenía problemas más urgentes. La señal de alerta resonó en su radar con la proximidad del jet purpúreo.

-Nightbird pelea igual –Le hizo saber.

Alud le miró por un instante, ¿cómo es que él lo sabía?, ¿Cómo conocía el nombre de su creadora, como?.

-¡Vamos! después platican -Intervino White Spark,- ¡Tenemos que apresurarnos! –Les reprendió, rasguñando a otro Autobot.- No podemos perder todo el ciclo con ellos, los enforcer vendrán y estaremos en problemas serios.

El grupo se abrió paso como pudo, corriendo entre las calles, los vehículos se transformaron iniciando esa interesante persecución.

Jets y autos en una carrera inconcebible, todo por una decisión:

-No podemos retroceder.

……………………………….

_Continuará…_

……………………………….

_Notas: __Otro capitulo un poco analítico, pero la complejidad del tema se presta, también va algo lento, pero es la entrada al final._


	6. La jugada

**Capítulo 6**

**La jugada **

…………………………..

Como si el conflicto jamás hubiese terminado, ambos grupos se enfrentaron, los jets evitaban los ataques que sus enemigos lanzaban, algunos fragmentos pertenecientes a las fachadas de las edificaciones caían estrepitosamente al recibir los impactos de los vehículos, mientras los habitantes del lugar corrían buscando algún refugio. Que familiar era esa sensación de batalla para los presentes, algo con lo que sabían convivir. Mindmaster se regocijaba en el conflicto que parecía darse bajo su forma, si el final estaba cerca al menos sería como lo que era, un guerrero.

-Ves Kitt, te lo dije, pronto nos marcharemos -Comentó para sí, virando para evitar otra edificación.

Los aviones se separaron al igual que los autos. Alud y White Spark tomaron caminos distintos enfatizando esas divisiones. El Ferrari siguió al seeker líder a sabiendas de que Torren haría lo mismo, él tenía que detenerlo cuanto antes.

………………………………

Cada momento que se vive es decisivo para lo que pueda deparar el futuro

………………………………..

Toda la escena era transmitida a los cuarteles Autobots, donde la imagen del rebelde resaltaba en uno de los monitores.

–Un oficial importante, Prime -Resonó la voz del saboteador, quien continuaba analizando la alocada carrera que el joven bot carmesí mantenía.

-Es triste cuando esta clase de situaciones se dan -Confirmó Optimus desde otro monitor- ¿Tu operativo esta preparado para realizar el arresto? -Prosiguió el líder de fracción.

-Supongo que si, Shining Star me confirmó su estatus -Respondió el Porche, volviendo su atención a caos que las imágenes representaban- Pero si no actuamos rápido las cosas se saldrán de control, por el momento ninguno de los decepticons ha usado su armamento de manera abierta contra civiles, pero tú sabes lo delicado que esta situación puede ser -Argumentó Jazz con seriedad.

Un simple enfrentamiento podía ser el detonante que ambas fracciones habían deseado evitar, lo que más les dolía a los Autobots es que al parecer la chispa venía de su lado.

-Lo sé -Resonó la respuesta con un tono de decepción.- Da la orden Jazz, acabemos con esto ahora- Fue la oración del Prime- Mantenme informado -Finalizó acabando la transmisión.

Era cierto que muchos problemas reposaban sobre Optimus, pero las prioridades no podían cambiar, los civiles inocentes eran esenciales para el futuro y las batallas sin orden no tenían lugar en ese nuevo mundo.

-No más pérdidas sin sentido -Se dijo volviendo su atención a otros reportes.

-_Bien, Alud_ -Exclamó el porche- _Este es Jazz, sé que tu contacto ha sido Shining Star, pero a partir de este momento yo seré tu apoyo_ –comandó por la línea segura,

_-¿Jazz? -_Se preguntó el deportivo rojo- _Oh, o…ok_ -Fue su rápida respuesta.

-_Vamos a terminar con este caos, pronto tendremos visita de un grupo de apoyo. He enviado a los aerialbots para brindar el apoyo aéreo que requieres_ -Confirmó.

El Ferrari replicó con afirmaciones a cada instrucción mientras pensaba en las repercusiones de ese singular viaje, jamás se imaginó que su pequeño paseo terminaría convirtiéndose en una misión de esa índole.

-Una para el Prime -Se dijo.

…………………………………..

Todos tenemos retos, el secreto de sobrevivir a ellos es hacerles frente.

……………………………………

Las vueltas pronunciadas dificultaban la persecución, mientras el vehículo todo terreno asaltaba a cualquiera que se interpusiera en el camino, cegado por su propio odio no se percató del daño que estaba ocasionando a aquellos que no tenían nada que ver.

Los motores de los enforcer resonaron a lo alto, los aerialbots se divisaron frente a ellos, mientras los giros erráticos del F-18 enmarcaban lo que tanto temían: la ley estaba ahí.

-Y siempre se pone a favor de aquellos que visten el símbolo rojo -Pensó Dike evitando a las aeronaves con gracia, pasando entre ellos con notoria velocidad.

La formación de la fracción contraria se descontroló por un segundo, no imaginaban que el mecha de cromas verdes se atreviera hacer una maniobra así a la mitad de un área poblada.

_-¡Vaya, el viejo Darkwar sigue con sus trucos!_ -Exclamó Sling Shot en una transmisión, evitando por milímetros el ala del supuesto enemigo.

_-No estamos aquí para una práctica de combate_ -Intervino Silverbolt llamando la atención de su tropa, mientras viraba de un modo más lento para recuperar velocidad y seguir al seeker. _-Alud, este es el comandante Aerialbot, Jazz me envió como apoyo, nosotros detendremos a Darkwar y al resto del grupo, te dejamos el campo libre para Torren _-Informo el Concord.

El Ferrari replicó con un afirmativo, enfocándose en el último objetivo.

Torren no era tonto, al divisar al grupo aéreo decidió alejarse, ocultando su forma por otras calles, el resto de sus tropas continuaron tras el decepticon.

Dike sabía que los bots con alas le seguirían, de eso se trataba el juego.

-Veamos que tan buenos son en un verdadero combate -Se dijo virando para hacerles frente. –Espero que hayan mejorado- Susurró recordando los entrenamientos que juntos habían experimentado, con las balas de pintura y juegos propios del grupo de Nova Cranium.

_-Sling shot, tú y Air Raid busquen al resto de los seekers, los demás nos encargaremos de Darkwar_ -Comandó el concord consiente de que si no detenían al grupo cuanto antes las cosas se pondrían realmente mal.

-Esta no fue la entrada silenciosa que buscaba -Meditó Dike- Pero no está tan mal.- Finalizó.

La aeronave verdosa se enfiló nuevamente a la formación de jets, esta vez con las intenciones de desviarlos.

_-¡Aquí viene!_ -Se escuchó la transmisión de uno de los aerialbots.

………………………………..

Cuando se tira el anzuelo sólo falta esperar a que la víctima pique.

………………………………….

Por su lado Mindmaster volaba con dirección desconocida, White Spark era bueno para correr en lugares poblados, su desarrollo se dio en unidades habitacionales con infinidad de obstáculos peligrosos por lo que aprovechó la oportunidad para emparejarse con el Mig.

-¿Adónde? -Preguntó acelerando constantemente, sin descender la velocidad ni siquiera en los giros cerrados.

-Necesitamos llegar a un punto de transmisión de largo alcance – Le dijo el volador, virando nuevamente, los mechas que corrían tras ellos se perdían en el tráfico común, quedando muy atrás.

-Eres bueno, como mi hermano -Pensó MM, ubicando lo que buscaba.

-Sé donde puede ser -Informó el caza, descendiendo en una vieja estructura semi derrumbada.

-¿Qué es este lugar? -Le cuestionó White Spark al notar los restos a la mitad de la ciudad, un lugar poco común para una estructura como aquella, parecía haber sido una impactante edificación en algún momento de la historia, pero ahora no eran más que ruinas a la mitad de un punto poblado.

-Casa -Confirmó el mecha alado, internándose en los tristes y oxidados pasillos, remanentes de lo que era la vieja Base Militar.- Por aquí hay equipo que aún funciona -Dijo sin detenerse, su mente viajaba a grandes velocidades sacando ideas y conclusiones poco naturales, las voces en su procesador gritaban que se detuviera, pero él las ignoró, escuchaba los fantasmas de su propia realidad, con algunos acontecimientos fuera de lo normal.

_NightBird…_ esa era, la asesina, el jinete silencioso, ¿Qué relación tenia con el sparkling de cromas rojos?

-¿Has estado aquí antes?- Pregunto el lambo sacando al Mig.29 de sus pensamientos.

-Afortunado fue que siguieran a Dike –Exclamó el volador, entrando a una habitación- Ahora vamos a trabajar.

Los dedos del jet viajaron por la consola que abarcaba uno de los muros, el aparato parecía inservible, pero reaccionó a los comandos del Mig purpúreo, el instrumento era una vieja estación de comunicaciones, un punto que pocas veces visitó, excepto cuando lo hacía con Impulse.

-¿Cuál es la frecuencia que necesitamos contactar? –Pregunto el seeker mientras tecleaba.

El lamborghini se acercó a la consola proporcionando la información.

-Espero que aún estén disponibles -Se dijo, abriendo una transmisión.

………………………………..

Cuando menos lo esperamos, las oportunidades pueden llegar.

…………………………………

-Fue sorpresivo –Murmuró Vengala- No creí que volveríamos a encontrarnos –Prosiguió, evitando la mirada fría de su hermana.

-Ni yo -Intervino el mecha apenado- Pero me alegra que así haya sido –Se animó mientras sus llantas giraban levemente revelando sus nervios.

-Tenemos que irnos –Reafirmó Shadowbird sin perder el toque agresivo que le caracterizaba.

Fastdogde en ese momento, saludándola amablemente, podía sentir la presión por parte de la otra femme, pero no deseaba perder la oportunidad que ahora tenía.

-¿Ya te vas? ¿Tan pronto? -Susurró él de inmediato, retornando sus ópticos a Vengala.

-Ella ya tiene a alguien -Se dijo de manera inconsciente, pero no replicó nada.

Shadowbird lo analizaba con seriedad, sin embargo nada parecía provenir de ella, manteniéndose firme en su decisión.

-Lo siento, tengo que retirarme, pero… - Comenzó a explicar Vengala, dando pasos cortos hacia atrás, pero él la detuvo negando.

-Por favor, Vengala, si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, yo… -El silencio predomino en ese instante, cuando la voz armada de un renovado valor volvió- Sólo deseaba verte –Dijo, tomando sus manos lentamente.

Shadowbird estaba furiosa, por un momento sintió deseos de golpear al autobot azul, pero se retuvo al notar la expresión de su hermana.

-Oh bueno, yo, ejem -Vengala aclaró su vocalizador artificialmente- Yo, pues…- Ella no sabía qué responder, cuánto había deseado estar así con otro mecha… el transformer de cromas azules era encantador y educado pero…

Los breves momentos que compartieron en Kaon fueron suficientes para marcar la chispa del Autobot. En cambio ella lo seguía mirando como un robot cualquiera, sin sentir nada especial por él.

-¿Sabes? Creo que talvez haya algo que puedas hacer -Comentó la seeker, sonriente de repente, una nueva idea volaba en su procesador.- ¿Podrías ayudarme a adquirir algunos pases de salida? -Exclamó, retomando el toque animoso que tanto le caracterizaba.

-¡Será un placer! -Respondió él, incapaz de negarse.

-¡Vamos, SB!- Prosiguió la joven femme, tomando del brazo a su hermana.

-Fabuloso -Se dijo Shadowbird en un gruñido, no salían de una cuando ya tenían otra.

…………………………………….

White continuó hablando con un mecha de cromas anaranjados, su postura seria no revelaba nada, pero Mindmaster era mejor para juzgar, el decepticon estaba preocupado. Lo leía en su lenguaje corporal, en las muecas que quería ocultar detrás de su careta fría.

-Entonces ¿Puedes ayudarme con eso? -Le cuestionó el lamborghini.

-Bueno, talvez pueda, pero… ya sabes, eso tendrá un costo -Confirmó su interlocutor.

-¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo! Un costo ¡un costo! –Repitió Whitespark exaltado- ¿Qué hay de todos los favores que yo he hecho por ti?, Es debido a eso que estoy atascado en este lugar infernal –Añadió con seguridad.

La mirada carmesí del mecha de cromas cálidos se topó con el jet. Mindmaster retornó el gesto, adoptando una pose demasiado gélida incluso para él.

-Okay, puedo hacerlo, pero costará más que esos componentes que pediste antes de partir, de hecho dalos por perdidos, WhiteSpark -Refunfuñó el decepticon anaranjado.

-¿QUÉ? Argh -Gruñó el auto blanco, empuñando sus manos sobre el panel frente al que estaba sentado- Bueno, está bien, ya. Ya no importa, sólo asegúrate de que el acceso sea positivo y sin problemas -Susurró.

-Así será, te estaré esperando -Finalizó el mecha de denominación desconocida, desapareciendo de la vista.

-Al menos esa parte está asegurada, si alguien puede arreglar eso es él -Comentó el lambo.

-Dijo algo de unos componentes, ¿Eran los que hacen falta para reparar tu sistema de propulsión? -Le cuestionó el seeker.

White Spark sonrió

-Yo… bueno, la verdad es que había estado reuniendo algunos créditos para reparar mi sistema de propulsión, es que yo… je, perdí una apuesta y tuve que deshacerme de él -Musitó en un tono casi imperceptible- Al principio pensé que no sería tan terrible, me dije que podía existir así por unos ciclos mientras conseguía las piezas que hacían falta, pero… Después ya no fue tan fácil. Creo que mi diseño no fue el de un decepticon originalmente –Confesó, apenado, enfocando su atención en las garras que adornaban sus manos.

Se levantó entonces.

-Pero desde que tengo la capacidad de almacenar información por mi mismo he vivido en Charr -Dijo- Nadie más podía entrar a ese lugar en el pasado, a menos que no fuese uno de los nuestros ¿Cierto? Ademas tengo estas garras y armas, es raro -Susurró.

La voz llena de cuestionamientos asaltó al seeker, quien definitivamente no supo cómo responder; la explicación de Whitespark era lógica, pero sería esa la razón real.

-No pienses en eso Mind, tú tienes algo que hacer también -Se dijo.

-Si, probablemente algunos planos por ahí perdidos –Le confirmó el avión.

-¡Exacto! Como sea, ahora todo se arregló y el jefe tiene su acceso libre a Charr -Respondió el auto con renovado ánimo- ¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó.

-Aún no, falta algo más -Fue la respuesta del seeker- Sígueme, necesito reunir algunas cosas.

…………………………….

Alud se aproximó al punto donde el vehículo todo terreno esperaba, al parecer se trataba de un callejón sin salida, las luces de la gran estructura iluminaban el oscuro pasillo. Sin moverse, el sonido del motor alcanzaba algunos decibeles, pero en su mayoría parecía haber desaparecido.

El Ferrari se transformó en la entrada, su mano empuñó el arma, esperando el ataque por parte del otro bot.

-Tú trabajas para los míos -Señaló Torren, trasformándose- ¿Cómo puede ser posible? –Dijo con reproche- Tú eres un decepticon –Acusó, convencido de sus palabras.

-No, no lo soy -Replicó el auto carmesí- Soy un cybertroniano, pero no soy decepticon ni autobot.

El bot le miró incrédulo.

-Ya no hay tal cosa como un neutral en estos tiempos. –Aseguró el vehiculo de mayor tamaño- los neutrales dejaron de existir mucho tiempo atrás –Insistió, molesto.

-La guerra terminó, Torren, será mejor que vengas de manera pacífica conmigo -Replicó el joven bot.

-¿CÓMO PUEDES?, ¿CÓMO PUEDES ATREVERTE A DECIR ALGO ASI? -Gritó el viejo oficial con furia- Tú no sabes, no viviste lo que nosotros, no tienes idea de lo que hablas, por tu forma puedo ver que eres uno de esos modelitos recientes que no tienen idea de lo que pasa, las cosas no son todo blanco y negro, sparkling, y tú no tienes derecho a juzgar -Masculló Torren con enojo.

-Puedo ser un sparkling a tus ópticos, pero sé cuando las cosas no están bien. Ven conmigo Torren, detén esta cacería sin sentido. La caza es para aquellos que conocen el honor, no para las venganzas personales -Aleccionó el Ferrari, recordando algunos de los preceptos de sus amigos.

-¿Qué puedes saber? -Reiteró el mecha de mayor edad, revelando sus cañones.- Un decepticon menos en la cuenta, en eso es en lo que te convertirás. -Prosiguió con ira.

Alud negó lentamente.

-¿Por qué es que siempre preferían actuar así? -Se preguntó, alistando su espada.- No debes extinguir su chispa -se dijo, esa no es tu misión.

……………………………..

La necedad y el orgullo no son una buena combinación.

………………………………

Darse por vencido no era una opción para él. Dike no estaba dispuesto a permitir que el grupo aéreo Autobot le derrotara, conocía sus rutinas a la perfección así como ellos las suyas, por lo que la improvisación sería una pieza clave para esa singular victoria.

-¿Si te capturan qué ganarás? -Se preguntó, evadiendo un disparo de advertencia de parte de uno de los Aerialbots, al parecer no estaba ahí para bromear.

-Y yo tampoco estoy para juegos –Exclamó, pasando al lado de varios edificios.

Con rapidez, el seeker evitó los obstáculos aumentando la velocidad, su vuelo se encontraba perfectamente calculado, los giros exactos pasaban a través de su procesador trazando la trayectoria deseada mientras los alerones viraban levemente para permitirle alcanzar el punto exacto. El F-18 aprovechó las partes estrechas que resaltaban en la edificaciones, jugueteando con las formas sólidas, tentando al destino en cada intersección, Silverbolt tenía dificultades para seguirle el paso, su tamaño no era el más accesible para esa clase de maniobras, pero sus dos compañeros no parecían experimentar esa clase de problemas. Aunque sus vueltas carecían de la gracia del seeker, aún así evitaban los obstáculos con menor exactitud.

Las edificaciones con más habitantes quedaron atrás. El F-18 no estaba ahí para causar caos como los radicales, estaba ahí para ganar tiempo y marcharse.

Repentinamente la estrategia cambió, Darkwar hizo uso de algunas maniobras nuevas, volviendo para girar disparando, sus rivales no notaron el cambio de dirección tan rápido como desearon, recibiendo una pequeña lluvia de disparos en sus fuselajes.

-¿Qué diablos? -Se escuchó la exclamación de uno de ellos.

Los aviones perdieron su formación por un momento, oportunidad que Darkwar aprovechó para retornar el ataque. Sin embargo, Silverbolt previó el movimiento, bloqueándole el paso con su imponente figura maniobrable. El jet verdoso viró a milímetros de su forma para desplegarse a un costado, evitando una coalición que se veía casi segura.

-¿De verdad deseas llegar a ese extremo? -Pregunto el caza, esperando la replica de parte de su rival.

-¿Tú deseas que llegue a ese nivel? -Fue la respuesta que recibió.

Ambos aviones volaron a la misma velocidad, el concord resaltaba en tamaño, pero eso no detuvo a la aeronave de corte militar, la cual giró sobre el avión plateado, quedando justo encima de él. El líder areialbot descendió esperando deshacerse del otro, pero sin resultado alguno. La formación que Dike mantenía con su forma era lo básico de una trina.

-Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor -Se mofó el decepticon, sintiendo el golpe de un misil acariciar una de sus turbinas, todo era un plan de los aerialbots, él lo distraía y el resto atacaba al objetivo.

-Mala idea -Respondió el seeker, alejándose del concord, fijando en la mira a los otros dos.

La danza aérea fue divisada por algunos mechas que se atrevían a asomarse, impactados por la batalla que parecía estarse librando, aunque para los voladores era más como esas viejas prácticas, sólo que ahora un impacto sería más doloroso, verdaderamente dañino.

-Deja de pelear, Darkwar, desciende ahora -Ordenó Silverbolt, consiente de la respuesta del otro jet.

-¿Debo dejar que tu justicia me marque? Creo que ya sobrepasamos esa frontera ¿No lo crees? -Replicó el Caza abriendo fuego hacia uno de los otros aeriabots.

El misil acertó en el blanco, derribando al jet, quizá el daño no era extremo, pero si lo inhabilitó para volver alcanzar el aire. No estaba en la favorable posición política de matarlos.

-¿Si tú estuvieras en mi lugar, aerialbot, lo harías? ¿Si supieras que sólo así puedes asegurar a los que dependen de ti, te detendrías? -Preguntó el seeker.

Silverbolt no tuvo respuesta para ello, pues no replicó, o tal vez no lo hizo porque era la que el mismo Dike pensaba, lo cual no se atrevería a reconocer debido a que con ello seguiría fomentando la rebeldía del seeker.

-Por ellos no me detendría nada.

…………………………………

A veces las jugadas peligrosas son las más acertadas.

………………………………….

Mindmaster se detuvo en otro punto, White Spark le acompañó, admirando los viejos pasillos abandonados, le recordaban a muchas estructuras de su planeta hogar.

-Necesito algunos datos y listo -Comentó el Mig-29, conectándose a otra terminal, esta ves en una pequeña oficina, algunas imágenes antiguas aún decoraban sus muros, mientras otros artículos reposaban en contenedores sellados, al parecer alguien había decidido sacar todo antes de abandonar la base.

Mind sacó algunos pads de los anaqueles de la pared que desapareció en su subespacio, mientras descargaba la información.

-¿Qué estas buscando? -Pregunto el lambo.

El avión no replico, concentrado en cargar todos y cada uno de los archivos que se conservaban en esa base de datos. White Spark no era tonto, pudo captar uno que otro archivo básico para la configuración de personalidad.

-¿Qué rayos está haciendo? –Pensó, alejándose para hacer su propia exploración, la verdad es que a él no le importaba mucho lo que el seeker hacía. Mientras no se convirtiera en un impedimento para su retirada, por él el Mig-29 podía hacer lo que fuera.

Sin más, se enfocó en algunas de las fotos, una presentaba a un mecha que se la hacía familiar, el carmesí sobre esa estructura, la espada, aunque en este caso eran _espadas_. Había dos.

-Se parece Alud -Exclamó sin querer, llamando la atención del seeker.

-¿Qué dijiste? –Preguntó Mindmaster aproximándose.

-Que se parece Alud -Reiteró el lamborghini, señalando la imagen.

Mind le miró confuso.

-El Ferrari Spider, nuestro compañero de grupo -Repitió el carro blanco al notar la cara del seeker.

MindMaster tomó la imagen, observándola de manera analítica. Era cierto: las estructuras tenían una figura familiar, así como los rasgos, como si uno fuese una sencilla evolución del otro. El volador sabía que no podía ser Avalanche, él lo había matado cuando extinguió su chispa y la del maldito apocalypse, sin embargo White Spark tenía razón, las similitudes era únicas.

-Quién lo diría -Murmuró finalmente- Creo que el comandante tuvo un sparkling también –Susurró, dejando caer la tableta con repentina indiferencia, esa escena pertenecía al pasado, enterrado junto con el transam y el resto de su grupo.

-¿De qué hablas? -Respondió el joven decepticon, mirando el dapatad ahora inerte en el suelo.

-Listo, ya está. Ahora vamos a contactar a Dike -Interrumpió el Mig-29 volviendo a su trabajo.

Resignado, White Spark se sentó a un lado suyo, desviando de vez en vez la mirada a los contenidos del contenedor, otras imágenes parecían formar parte de esa olvidada colección.

………………………………….

_-Hey Dike, aquí Mindmaster ¿Cómo van las cosas?_

La pregunta llegó de improviso, el seeker líder estaba atrapado a la mitad de un combate, donde sólo Silverbolt parecía ser capaz de darle alcance.

_-¿Qué sucede, Mind?_ -Respondió el F-18, tratando de no perder la concentración.

_-Ahmm, el carrito ya hizo los preparativos y estamos listos para partir ¿Cuáles son las órdenes? _

_-Contacta a Shadowbird e infórmale la situación, fija un punto de encuentro en base a las coordenadas que ella te dé y me mandan un informe después, los veré ahí_ -Fue la instrucción, la cual finalizó con una maniobra para evitar otro asalto de disparos.

Las balas silbaron debajo de su fuselaje.

-Vaya sorpresa -Dijo el volador de origen decepticon- Admito que eso no me lo esperaba.

-Hay que aprender a esperar de todo en una batalla -Contestó el concord.

………………………………

Mindmaster miró nuevamente el teclado, buscando la frecuencia de la femme.

-Espero que la machotrix esté disponible –Comentó, contactándola.

…………………………

Vengala y Fasdodge estaban en una de las casetas de venta, al parecer el bot azulado no había tenido problemas para adquirir lo que necesitaban mientras la joven voladora se hacía pasar por su pareja. Algunos de los presentes la miraban con recelo, pero prefirieron guardar sus comentarios.

-Así debe ser -Se dijo Vengala, al fin saldrían de ese mundo hostil, con la esperanza de un nuevo comienzo.

Shadowbird los miraba de lejos, a una distancia segura y no muy excluyente de estarles vigilando. Su comunicador vibró en una de sus muñecas.

_-Aquí Shadowbird ¿qué sucede?_ –Respondió con irritante hastío, casi escupiendo las palabras.

_-Linda como siempre machotrix, tan fina y femenina en tus contestaciones_ -Resonó la voz del jet púrpura.

_-Cállate, fenómeno, sino tienes nada importante qué decir, guárdate tus comentarios y deja de hacerme perder el tiempo_ -Respondió la seeker molesta.- _¿Qué demonios quieres?_

_-Tengo libre acceso al objetivo dos, ¿cómo van ustedes_?

La pregunta quedó al aire mientras Shadow admiraba a su hermana sonreír, los pases reposaban en la mano del Autobot quien regresaba la sonrisa con pena.

-Argh- Pensó la voladora con asco.

_-Los tenemos listos, ¿qué hay de Darkwar?._

_-Dame las coordenadas de despegue, nos veremos ahí_ -Fue la respuesta de Mindmaster.

Al menos las cosas parecían mejorar, aunque SB seguía preocupada por la actitud de su líder de escuadra ¿Por qué es que el jet tenía tanta prisa? Y peor aún ¿Por qué es que parecía no estar preocupado por Solid?.

-_Te las transmito ahora_- Respondió, enviando la información.

El mensaje llegaría al mismo tiempo a audios de su líder de trina.

…………………………..

Alud evitó otro rayo proveniente de uno de los cañones enemigos.

-Deja de moverte, miserable -Reclamó Torren desesperado, al parecer el mecha carmesí no era nada lento y su forma le ayudaba a desempeñarse bien en combate, con la agilidad como clave.

La gigantesca espada acertaba en puntos básicos, una de sus armas principales había sido desactivada con el filo de la imponente arma, y él viejo oficial ni siquiera pudo percatarse de cómo.

-Ustedes siempre creyeron que eran mejores, que tenían la ventaja -Argumentaba el guerrero de mayor tamaño mientras combatía, negándose a retroceder,

-No quiero lastimarlo, por favor cese sus ataques -Advirtió una vez más el Ferrari.

-¡Jamás! Ustedes no tienen compasión, su objetivo es desintegrar lo que se oponga a su paso -Exclamó el autobot acorralado, el arma de Alud viró, desarmando por completo a su enemigo.

Descansando el filo del arma sobre el cuello del viejo comandante, murmuró con molestia:

-Eso no es cierto, la guerra terminó Torren y si tú no te detienes, ese horror que tanto repudias volverá.

Poco después las formas de Slingshot y Air Raid se hicieron visibles sobre los techos que rodeaban el callejón aproximándose para arrestar al terrorista.

Alud retrocedió sin imaginar de dónde habían llegado. Sin embargo su sorpresa creció al distinguir la forma de Darkwar en la entrada de la callejuela, el seeker no estaba solo y parecía imposibilitado. A su lado el resto del grupo aéreo miraba la escena, el volador verde ahora estaba esposado al igual que el viejo guerrero autobot.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto el Ferrari.

-Ya todo acabó -Respondió el F-18.

……………………………………

El grupo llegó al punto establecido. Vengala, Shadowbird y Fastdoge observaron la forma de sus dos aliados aproximarse. Mindmaster volvió al lado de White Spark. El mecha purpúreo aterrizó, buscando la forma de su hermano, pero sin hallarlo entre sus compañeras le dedicó una furtiva mirada a cualquiera de las dos.

-¿Qué se supone que significa esto? -Preguntó.

-Eso dímelo tú, anormal, se supone que era tu responsabilidad enviarle el mensaje –Replicó Shadowbird.

-Pero si lo envié –Se defendió Mindmaster.

-Es cierto, yo estuve cuando el jefe mandó confirmación de recibido -Intervino WS.

-¿Entonces? -Replicó Vengala.- No podemos irnos sin él -Prosiguió con desesperación.

-Ese tonto, argh ¡Sabía que algo planeaba! -Refunfuñó la femme mayor, notando la figura de un mecha desconocido para todos, el cual se aproximó tímidamente entregándoles un pad.

-Hola –Les saludó con cautela- Creo que este mensaje es para ustedes –Comentó, entregando el dispositivo- Él dijo que buscara a un grupo de seekers –Afirmó después- ahora debo marcharme. –Finalizó, alejándose del grupo para perderse entre el resto de la distraída población.

-No lo comprendo -Susurró la seeker mas chica sin saber de qué manera reaccionar.

Mindmaster observó la tableta que reposaba en manos de SB, seguía apagada, algo dentro de él le decía que no quería conocer el mensaje. Y Shadowbird tampoco deseaba leerlo, ella sabía que todo había sido planeado por el mecha de cromas verdes, por su superior, su líder de escuadra, pero…

-Yo lo veré –White spark intervino sus pensamientos, tomando la tableta de manos de la fembot para encenderla él.

El grupo le miró expectante, pues ni Dike ni Alud habían regresado.

………………………….

_Continuará…_


	7. La estrategia…

**Capitulo 7**

**La estrategia…**

…………………………

Se dice que es bueno tener un plan de reserva: El famoso plan "B".

…………………………

La tableta se iluminó en las manos del deportivo Blanco. White Spark comenzó a leer el mensaje sin problema, al parecer todo estaba fríamente calculado. Un plan que el líder de escuadra desarrolló desde el inicio de aquella misión.

-Decepticons, compañeros… Amigos, sé que ahora deben estar un poco desconcertados por lo que está sucediendo en este momento, pues a pesar de todas las promesas que nos brindaron los Autobots no hay seguridad para aquellos que pertenecen a nuestra clase, aquellos que se definen por el símbolo purpúreo… Es por esto que he decidido tomar medidas drásticas que aseguren el bienestar de esta trina.

La palabra fue directa, "Trina". Al parecer el mecha de cromas verdes había previsto lo que estaba por venir cuando redactó aquel mensaje.

»Estoy consiente de que mis acciones pueden ser consideradas abruptas y desconsideradas, pero la seguridad del equipo es primero, o como diría un viejo amigo:

"_Siempre debemos terminar la misión, no importa el precio"_

………………………………….

(Flashback)

Darkwar había recibido la transmisión, el lugar estaba asegurado, contaban con transporte y un acceso garantizado, sólo hacía falta la salida sin contratiempos, lo más complicado, considerando la presencia del grupo terrorista que los había marcado como blancos.

El F-18 sabía que necesitaba hacer algo para comprar tiempo y atención. La opción más viable: acabar con la credibilidad del enemigo, una guerra puede ganarse sin armas también.

Anteriormente el avión había detectado la similitud que existía entre el joven mecha de cromas rojos: Alud, y otros de la interminable historia que les precedía, sabía que el muchacho no estaba ahí sólo por casualidad, pero eso no le molestó, al contrario, era una maniobra interesante de parte del grupo opuesto.

-Así que después de todo si están haciendo algo -Se dijo, pensando en aprovechar la situación.

El plan era relativamente sencillo, la oportunidad se daría en cualquier momento, sólo era cuestión de esperar.

"_Siempre es así cuando no hay salida de por medio"_

Las frases de muchos viejos conocidos enmarcaban lo que le sucedía, atrapado en un velo de mentiras y traiciones que sólo servían para remarcar lo malo del sistema.

"_No existe gobierno perfecto o sistema infalible"_

Desafortunadamente él tenía la tendencia de quedar atrapado en medio del fracaso de cada uno.

El seeker tenía que ser paciente, debía ubicar el momento idóneo para hacer su jugada y hacer caer al Autobot sin esperanza de un regreso. El desprestigio no es algo que se pueda tratar amablemente, tampoco lo es cuando el rival es prácticamente lo miso que él.

Silverbolt volvió a ganar terreno aproximándose.

_-No deseo tener que derribarte, Darkwar_ –Transmitió, esperando respuesta por parte del caza.

Para el volador plateado esa misión era complicada, pues en un momento de tiempo consideró al volador decepticon su amigo, a quien ahora debía arrestar por… defenderse de sus hostigadores.

_-Primero tendrías que acertar al blanco_ -Respondió el F-18 acelerando.

El concorde también era rápido, pero la diferencia de tamaño hacía que la batalla fuera más complicada para él. El jet militar giró, descendiendo levemente, para su contraparte era más complicado abajo, sin embargo este movimiento le hizo percatarse de lo que sucedía en la zona inferior, donde el deportivo rojo tenía acorralado a su rival.

"Esa era la señal"

Sin dudarlo, el caza disminuyó su velocidad notablemente, esperando a que el enemigo le diera alcance. Dudó por varios astrosegundos.

_-¿Si me entrego… dejarás a mi escuadra en paz?_ -Preguntó finalmente, en un tono muy personal. No había espacio para mal entendidos, no estaba dándose por vencido, el F-18 no se prestaría a un simple arresto, sino a un trato.

La razón era fácil de deducir

_-Uno por otro, esas son las reglas_ –Transmitió nuevamente, con seriedad.

El avión plateado pensó en la propuesta, podía perseguir al jet enemigo durante todo el ciclo hasta que alguno se cansara o podían acabar el conflicto con la captura de los líderes inmiscuidos en ese embrollo.

_-No puedo asegurar tu futuro_ -Respondió el Aerialbot, apenado. Si capturaba al seeker no tenía idea de lo que el destino podía depararle, el caza estaría a manos de la justicia, la misma que culpó a los suyos por nada.

Ambos habían combatido lado a lado en el pasado, entrenaban juntos, eran parte de un equipo, incluso antes de que se firmara la paz. Eran el ejemplo a seguir de otros, una ilusión que se desquebrajó a manos de algunos mechas díscolos.

La paz no convenía a muchos, esa era la razón real ¿o serían las venganzas personales suficiente para acabar con el trabajo de cientos? El Talión era la viva muestra de la falla en esas teorías, el ejemplo claro de que esa no era la respuesta.

Las épocas del energon por energon fueron olvidadas y con ellas la seriedad de ese problema.

El concorde admiró nuevamente a aquel que le acompañaba, ambas formas aladas atravesando esos cielos oscuros, perdidos en el gran tablero de la vida, dispuestos hacer su jugada.

-_¿Garantizas que nadie, absolutamente **nadie**, cazará a mi equipo?_ -Resonó nuevamente la pregunta.

El F-18 quería dejar todo en claro, sin espacio para arrepentimientos o dudas, la fuerza de una decisión contenida en una simple exclamación

-_¿SI o NO, aerialbot?_

No existían más razones para dudar, no era momento de falsificar culpables.

_-Si _-Respondió Silverbolt después de un momento de meditación.

-_Esa era la respuesta que esperaba escuchar_ -Confirmó el seeker, dejándose alcanzar.

Se transformó en medio del aire y se mantuvo suspendido con sus propulsores encendidos, mirando a la enorme aeronave que inmediatamente se le aproximó con cautela.

…………………………………..

El grupo se negaba a creer que aquel jet fuese capaz de sacrificar lo más sagrado para ellos sin dobles pensamientos de por medio: SU LIBERTAD

Shadowbird estaba molesta, furiosa porque Darkwar no compartió sus planes con ellos, no les brindó la oportunidad de buscar otras soluciones, simplemente fue egoísta, haciéndolos a un lado para llevar a cabo sus planes. No les tuvo la confianza suficiente para tomar en cuenta sus opiniones.

-Maldita sea con Darkwar -Exclamó la femme con coraje incontenible.

Le dolía, muy dentro lo hacía, pensaba que tal vez jamás volvería a ver a su líder.

-Ellos encontrarán la manera de desaparecerlo del mapa, aquí nada tiene que ver el Prime -Se dijo, convencida, ellos como decepticons podían haber sido crueles en su tiempo, pero sabía qué tan peligrosos eran también sus enemigos.

Autobots…

Ocultos bajo los ideales de la bondad muchos aprovechaban las oportunidades. Ella lo había presenciado, ella los conocía. Ellos se encargarían de hacer lo que el largo recorrido de supervivencia no habían logrado… Lo eliminarían.

-No somos los únicos que hemos cometido errores -Se dijo, observando a los presentes con claridad, las miradas confusas de los otros dos jets le asaltaron con fuerza, mientras se alejaban levemente de ella, excepto por el lamborghini, quien ignorando el gesto, siguió leyendo.

Él no era parte de esa generación, él no veía las cosas del mismo modo.

…………………………………..

-Shadowbird… ésta es ahora tu escuadra, **"Tu trina" **-Enfatizó White Spark, imitando la exclamación que el F-18 debió haber empleado al redactarlo.- Sé que esto puede sonar hasta cierto punto sensible, probablemente el trabajo de la influencia Autobot. –Siguieron puntos suspensivos que también fueron respetados por la manera de hablar del lamborgini- No, no lo puedo negar; creo que las malas costumbres se pegan después del tiempo y esa unidad de inadaptados me lo enseñó.

…………………………………..

(Flashback)

Darkwar sabía que Shadowbird sospechaba de él, ella era capaz de todo, por lo que pensó en la manera de distraerla. Vengala había estado algo extraña esos últimos ciclos, talvez las experiencias vividas en ese otro universo habían causado eso o podía ser algo más, sin embargo, ese sencillo hecho le daba armas para evitar que las prioridades de la tetrajet cambiaran a su favor.

-Lo mejor será separarlas por un tiempo, Shadowbird será mi apoyo para buscar información y Vengala se quedará con Mind. –Analizó sin hablar realmente- De ese modo los pensamientos de Shadowbird morarán en vengala… es bajo, pero la mejor estrategia. -Se dijo, considerando en aprovechar las debilidades de su propio grupo.

Seguía siendo, después de todo, un Decepticon.

Dike ordenó una breve división, él y Shadow Bird partirían en busca de datos ventajosos del pequeño sector habitacional, recorriendo lo que pareciera ser un territorio hostil, dejando a la joven voladora sola con Mindmaster.

…………………………….

-Vengala, no dejes que las cosas te agobien demasiado, sé que debí aproximarme antes para hablar contigo, eso es parte de mi trabajo, y como amigo es aún más imperativo, pero me fue imposible, el tiempo fue en contra. Aún así debes saber que siempre noté esa falsa sonrisa que vestías para hacer que el grupo se animara… fue un detalle muy especial de tu parte. Algo que todos apreciamos, después de todo somos mechas no drones.

…………………………..

La tetrajet aludida no pudo evitarlo, era demasiado. Había aguantado tanto y ahora simplemente no pudo seguir guardándolo, sin quererlo siquiera, lloró, lloró como no lo hacía desde mucho tiempo atrás, como su seguimiento de soldado decepticon no se lo permitía por cuestiones de enseñanza. Repulsión a la debilidad, a las emociones.

Fasdodge no supo qué hacer, de inmediato trató de confortarla, ignorando a su hermana, recordaba al mecha de cromas verdes, pero eso era todo lo que su procesador le mostraba… _¿Sería ese el mecha que ella amaba?_ Las preguntas se mantuvieron guardadas, no la lastimaría más.

-Somos decepticons, somos guerreros, pero somos seres vivos, con chispa que al igual que todos, sentimos y sufrimos.

………………………………

(Flashback)

Dike observó a la femme desde lejos, él y Mindmaster habían estado conversando. Pero la actitud de Vengala parecía variar constantemente, adoptando un toque melancólico cada vez que pensaba que nadie la estaba viendo.

El F-18 quería hablar con ella, pero le era imposible, si lo hacía su plan se vendría abajo, necesitaba que ese estrés se mantuviera presente, alertando a quien fuese su segunda, sacándola de esa constante rutina, dejándole el paso libre.

…………………………..

-El grupo que nos persigue sabe más de lo que imaginamos, siempre localiza nuestros movimientos con eficacia, triangulando situaciones que rodean las experiencias personales de cada uno.

»La pregunta que debemos hacernos es:

_¿De donde obtienen dicha información?, ¿Cómo saben lo que hacemos o no?._

-Eso es lo que necesito averiguar, no es normal que conozcan esos detalles tan singulares.

……………………………

(Flashback)

La forma inconsciente del lamborghini reposaba frente a él. Dañado como había llegado, su procesador lo había mandado al estasis temporal, permitiendo al F-18 ayudarle. Darkwar no era un experto pero conocía suficiente para auxiliar al auto.

Dike había perdido tiempo valioso reparando al deportivo que Mindmaster había traído, dejando de lado la investigación que con tanto ahínco comenzó a realizar; pero el joven mecha era un decepticon, no podía dejarlo a su suerte, no era lo adecuado. Ya no.

"_En tiempos de necesidad, sólo nos tenemos nosotros" _

La madurez de las palabras enmarcaron al seeker líder, finalmente el tiempo le había enseñado que lo mejor era esperar.

-Las coincidencias no existen - Se dijo- si los agresores conocen nuestra ubicación es porque han rastreado nuestras cuentas y denominaciones ¿Por qué? ¿qué buscan con tanto ahínco?.

El jet se alejó por un momento del mecha, aproximándose al ventanal, estaba preocupado, esos radicales estaban buscando venganza. Todo por consecuencia del ragnarok.

-Maldito seas, Apocalypse, malditos sean todos ellos. Estúpido gobierno hipócrita -Gruñó cuando el sonido del otro mecha llamo su atención.

…………………………….

El efecto del mensaje comenzó a notarse en los voladores, quienes adoptaron esa careta de frialdad evitando revelar lo que pensaban, excepto por Vengala.

-No es justo, nosotros no hicimos nada- Argumentó dolida, deseando poder tener la espléndida frialdad de su hermana en su programación- No es justo –Repitió, sintiendo la penetrante mirada del carro de cromas claros.

-La justicia no es más que un concepto efímero, tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo –Le espetó White Spark.

La oración recalcó el sentimiento que el lambo experimentaba, maldecía ese planeta y esperaba marcharse cuanto antes.

-Ahora, ¿Debo continuar? –Preguntó, esperando la respuesta por parte de ella- ¿Seguirás llorando como la femme que eres o me dejarás seguir leyendo? -La frase jamás alcanzó los audios del grupo entero, pero la idea seguía presente.

-No soy nada de lo débil que crees –Reclamó Vengala entre dientes, con seriedad.

White Spark aceptó el comentario, volviendo su atención a la tableta que aún reposaba en sus manos.

………………………….

-Mindmaster: Hermano, sé que esto debió ser algo entre tú y yo, pero el tiempo no me permitió hacerlo visible con ambos presentes.

El Mig-29 se tensó.

-¿Él sabía? ¿C-cómo lo sabía? Era su secreto, su único secreto.

»Sé lo que con tanto ahínco resguardas, Mind, admito que cuando lo descubrí me impresionó, pensé si serias capaz de haber hecho algo como eso, de haber tomado esa chispa con tus propias manos.

»Pero la respuesta era clara, como hermano yo también lo hubiese hecho, la esperanza quedaba visible con las ilusiones de lo que has pensado hacer. Sé que es difícil ver como otros destrozan lo que amas, pero a eso nos hemos enfrentado desde siempre. Sé que lo negarás con tu propia chispa, y yo tampoco no niego que en cierto modo dudé, pero ahora sé que es lo correcto… ¿Sabes? Hay una manera de hacer que tu misión se realice.

»Existe un mecha que puede auxiliarte, el único que podría y entendería las razones. Él está vivo y buscará la manera de contactarte en Charr, por el momento sólo conoce la descripción de White Spark, quien por ahora es nuestro enlace, pero me encargué de que entendiera el mensaje… Todo está listo para que se cumpla tu deseo.

……………………………

(Flashback)

La información de Impulse apareció en la pantalla de la pequeña unidad informativa del viejo hotel, Darkwar había estado revisando los registros, la ubicación del establecimiento era crucial para el área de embarque.

Al parecer el autobot se registró poco después de los acontecimientos que finiquitaron a la unidad Avalanche en un transporte con dirección al planeta tierra. De ahí todo rastro se había desvanecido, o al menos eso parecía, afortunadamente el seeker conocía la frecuencia privada del Impala, un secreto que el muscle car le confió tiempo atrás, un detalle especial para cuando lo necesitara.

-Sé que siempre llegas con algo dañado, avioncito, así que te dejaré conocer esta frecuencia. Es especial, sólo mis más cercanas amistades la tienen, o sea tú y Kitt -Había dicho el Impala mientras reparaba uno de los alerones que el seeker se dañó en un entrenamiento.

Dike pensó que eso ameritaba un mensaje.

-Impulse -Inició la transmisión- Antes de que bloquees el mensaje debes escuchar lo que tengo que decir, sé que "amigos" no es un término que podamos aplicar, pero si aliados y antes miembros de una Unidad…

El mensaje continuó. El muscle car reconocería la firma personal de Darkwar.

…………………………..

Mindmaster no tenía palabras que describieran por lo que pasaban. Él había perdido a su creadora, después a su hermano, y ahora a su mejor amigo, a quien de igual manera reconoció como su otro "hermano", siendo amigos desde que eran protoformas.

-No. Debemos volver por él –Dijo, alistando su mecanismo de transformación, pero la mano de su ahora líder le retuvo antes de que hiciera algo.

-No. No debemos y bien sabes porqué -Exclamó la femme.

Mindmaster le miró enojado. _¿Cómo se atrevía ella a decirle que hacer?_ Jamás se habían llevado bien, ¡Jamás!

-Si regresamos, Mindmaster, todo lo que él hizo habrá sido en vano -Prosiguió la tetrajet con seriedad.

El Mig-29 maldijo al momento, observando todo a su alrededor, los mechas iban y venían con calma, los transportes se divisaban a lo lejos listos para partir, y aún así un lugar, un pase, les sobraba.

¿Qué habría dicho Impera? Pero claro que sabía que lo que hubiera dicho: Le habría regañado, argumentando que debía pensar en la misión antes que en el resto, mucho antes que en tontos sentimentalismos.

¿Qué habría dicho su hermano? Su mano se posó sobre su cabina.

-Él lo hizo por nosotros -Pensó- No lo eches a perder. –Se reclamó.

-Está bien –Susurro, apoyándose en el lamborghini, quien observaba todo con atención, después de todo era lo menos que podía hacer.

………………………….

Dike observó como el líder del grupo terrorista también era arrestado, las esposas fueron colocadas en su lugar, adornando sus muñecas al igual que las suyas, él había pedido estar presente en ese arresto, era su derecho como indiciado.

Eso no detendría al grupo de renegados, eso era un hecho. Al contrarío, probablemente sería un modo de hacer reaccionar a sus aliados, pero con su arresto tampoco sería un mártir, pues con ambos cautivos la atención se centraría en ellos, dejando de lado al resto… entre los que se encontraba cierto grupo de decepticons que saldría de imprevisto.

-_Buen trabajo_ -Se escuchó la voz de Jazz por su transmisor- _Los esperaré en la base_.

Alud se sintió en cierto modo mal, por un momento el F-18 no le pareció tan mal elemento, cuidaba de los suyos, como lo haría cualquiera en su lugar.

-Descuida, yo sabía que esto pasaría -El mensaje llegó a sus audios en un tono casi imperceptible, era obvio que el mecha de cromas verdes sabia de su misión, o al menos algo sospechaba.

-¿Pero cómo? No fui tan descuidado -Se reprocho en voz baja, pensando en todos los acontecimientos recientes. Había sido cuidadoso, no quería ser considerado un espía o traidor, aunque no perteneciera a ninguna de las fracciones su honor era inviolable.

-Tu forma te delató, chico, eres la viva imagen de tu creador –Le dijo el seeker con una sonrisa autosuficiente en el rostro antes de que sus captores lo jalaran de un brazo, obligándolo a subir a un transporte de retención.

-Regresemos a la base -Fue la orden del concord, antes de seguir los pasos de su grupo.

Alud observó el lugar de los hechos, sólo marcas que relataban la batalla que acababa de librarse en ese sucio callejón mientras a los alrededores la vida recuperaba su rutina diaria.

Sólo una simple pelea callejera, eso era.

…………………………

-Por último, no piensen hacer ninguna tontería, aún hay mucho camino por recorrer y promesas por cumplir -Leyó el carro blanco, manejando su entonado nivel de voz- Siempre dicen eso –Refunfuñó para si, notando una pequeña oración más.- Y por Solid, díganle que lo veré después –Terminó de leer, confundido.

_¿Solid?_

La carta acabó de esa rápida y abrupta manera, tal y como había comenzado, todas las explicaciones se encontraban ahí, todo el plan, lo que su líder pensó desde un principio, como enlazó los sucesos para dejar todo en claro.

Todos continuaron mirando el mensaje sin saber qué decir, ninguno pensó en las palabras adecuadas.

El autobot de cromas azules también prosiguió en su silencio, consiente de que la fembot que él tanto amaba estaba a punto de marcharse sin intenciones de regresar.

-Aunque al final pude verla nuevamente -Se lamentó.

De entre los mechas que transitaban los alrededores, un seeker parecía atravesar los pasillos con una dirección en mente. Su forma altiva pasaba, caminando distraídamente, resaltando con orgullo ante los presentes. Algunos le miraban con frialdad, otros simplemente le ignoraban, hasta que sus pasos se detuvieron frente al grupo estipulado. Los reconoció a todos, bueno, a casi todos.

White Spark levanto la mirada para percatarse de una nueva presencia, el jet que se encaminó entre los mechas de la estación le observaba de cerca, parado frente a él, sus cromas rojizos resaltaban del resto, con sus alas, con sus ópticos azulados.

-Argh –El lamborgini lo ignoró adrede, volviendo su atención a las fembots- ¿Quién diablos es Solid? –Les preguntó, volviendo la cabeza al frente cuando obtuvo una sonrisa del transformer recién llegado.

-Ese soy yo -Le respondió el extraño.

………………………..

_Continuará…_


	8. Historia

**Capítulo 8**

**Historia…**

……………………………..

El transporte recorrió las calles de la ciudad, lugares sumamente familiares, experiencias de toda una vida resaltaban frente a sus ópticos a cada paso.

-Eres un tonto -Escuchó la afirmación del Autobot cautivo, él no lo miró- ¿Crees que eso te salvará?, ¡Ja! Nadie estará a tu favor. El símbolo que enmarca tus horribles alas es el de la traición, el de los asesinos -Las palabras resonaron con ira, pero el seeker continuó ignorándolas. ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado esos argumentos? La verdad es que había perdido la cuenta tiempo atrás.

Los guardias hicieron callar al autobot renegado, esa no era la manera de expresarse de uno de los suyos, aunque secretamente alguno podía estar de su lado eso no justificaba las agresiones que Torren había causado. Muchos inocentes pagaron por su pequeña guerra personal. Sin embargo, para Darkwar eso no era importante, no más. El alivio de saber que su misión se había llevado a cabo era más que suficiente, por el momento estaba en paz. No había más problema que le perturbara. La trina que alguna vez voló bajo su mando ya estaba a salvo.

-Al menos esta vez las persecuciones terminaron y lo mejor es que fue por decisión propia. -Se dijo, acomodándose en el reducido asiento pegado a la pared del transporte, sus alas acariciaron el muro del vehículo levemente, pero no le importó, se sentía tranquilo, sabía que Shadowbird sería capaz de encargarse del equipo, aunque este incluyera a un par de sparklings que también iban con ellos.

Porque esa era la verdad, queriendo o no, el lamborghini también era un sparkling. Sólo esperaba que él y Solid se llevaran bien.

Recordó los gestos graciosos que Solid hacía cuando se dirigían a él de ese modo. Su procesador recorría viejos archivos que atesoraba como únicos, aquellos que contenían la forma del pequeño volador carmesí queriendo comportarse como un transformer adulto. No era más que un niño. Realmente lo extrañaría, el pequeño Solid había hecho lo que jamás imaginó, era como su fuese su creación directa.

-Afortunado que Mind no está para burlarse de mí -Se dijo en un tono suave, a sabiendas de que siempre tuvo razón.

Su _hermano…_ Mindmaster seguramente se exaltaría cuando recibiera la noticia de su partida, pero aprendería a superarlo. Había comenzado desde antes a ser independiente completamente, el ciclo en el que decidió no confiarle su pequeño secreto, ese ciclo comenzó fomentar la individualidad de su mente. Pero para Dike no era necesario que le dijera, él lo supo todo el tiempo, desde que descubrió el cuerpo grisáceo del alguna vez seeker negro frente a él.

Además confiaba en que Shadowbird lograría sobrellevarlo, ella los metería en control a todos.

-Cumplí mi palabra, Impera -Murmuró en un toque más solemne, la memoria de la femme que le crió seguía presente en su mente, igual al día que la conoció, cuando lo adoptó como creación aunque no fuera nada suyo, así como a la oportunidad que jamás pensó tener.

No quería aceptarlo, pero iba a extrañarlos, ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando más de la mitad de su existencia había sido al lado de ellos? Pero había sido necesario, al menos el joven Solid había estado alejado de aquel horror, seguro en su academia durante todo ese tiempo que ellos se mantuvieron luchando. Todo era para que no experimentara lo que ellos vivieron: el rechazo evidente en los que ahí habitaban, la inanición por no poder comprar energía, ser apaleado en las calles hasta la desactivación…

-Argh, que tontería estar pensando en todo esto cuando ni siquiera sabes lo que está por suceder -Se reprochó, admirando la nueva base de Nova Cranium por una de las ventanas de la pared de enfrente.

-Haremos escala en este punto antes de trasladar a los prisioneros a Kaon -Informó uno de los enforcers.

Dike seguía sin prestar mucha atención. Su futuro era incierto pero parecía carecer de importancia para él; imaginar lo que el destino le tenía preparado no era un buen pasatiempo, si lo hacía se mataría moralmente antes de saber lo que verdaderamente la "justicia" le tenía deparado.

Silverbolt abrió la compuerta, bajando después a ambos prisioneros. La camioneta renegada miraba con enojo al volador que caminaba pasivamente a su lado.

-Los odio, no los soporto -Susurraba para si- No merecen piedad ¡Ellos nunca la mostraron cuando los papeles estaban invertidos! ¿Por qué nosotros si debemos ser magnánimos? –Prosiguió, dirigiéndose verbalmente a cualquiera que deseara responderle.

Darkwar le miró por un instante, el carmesí de sus ópticos se entre perdió con el azul de su enemigo, un contraste digno de las épocas antiguas, uno que el mecha de mayor tamaño no pensaba soportar nuevamente. Que no toleró ni quiso aguantar por mucho más tiempo. Con un rápido forcejeo logró soltarse de sus escoltas, abalanzándose contra el caza para acabar con él.

-¡Maldito, tú pagaras por ellos, por todos ellos! –Exclamó, golpeando y azotando al F-18 contra el piso, no importaba que lo hiciera sin manos, lo mataría.

Los soldados se apresuraron a separarlos. Silverbolt se interpuso, junto con Alud, quien evitó que el viejo oficial continuara sus agresiones.

-¡Tú! ¡Tú también pagarás! Sino es por mí mano, alguien más lo hará y cuando tu chispa se extinga yo festejaré… No importa dónde, ya sea aquí o en la matriz, me verás regodearme mientras Unicron te devora -Amenazó el todo terreno al ferrari antes de que el resto de las tropas lo retuviera, arrastrándolo al interior del complejo.

-Lamento esto -Intervino Jazz, aproximándose a los mechas.

El joven de cromas carmesí asintió mientras el seeker se incorporaba lentamente, las esposas le impedían moverse con libertad por lo que fue ayudado por un guardia que lo tomó de un brazo y lo impulsó hacia arriba.

El porche observó al volador seriamente, recordaba el mensaje que Impulse la había enviado antes de desaparecer, él fue el misterioso mecha que intervino por ellos en ragnarok, pero ahora no podía hacer lo mismo, los radicales buscarían justicia, o mejor dicho: venganza. No permitirían que el volador fuese perdonado fácilmente, aunque en realidad el seeker no hubiese hecho nada.

-Jazz, todo en orden, mi equipo arrestó a más miembros del grupo agresor y están siendo enviados al área de detención de la base, supuse que preferirías que los dos líderes viajaran por separado. -Exclamó el líder aerialbot, llamando la atención del oficial a cargo.

-Ah, si. Gracias Bolt, tu grupo ha hecho bastante ¿Por qué no se toman un tiempo de descanso? -Sugirió el saboteador.

El concorde asintió y dio media vuelta. Se detuvo después de dar unos cuantos pasos, observando al seeker de frente, luego levantó un brazo para saludarlo. Un saludo cybertroniano, con el puño derecho elevado a la altura del pecho. El resto del grupo le miró, estupefacto, mientras el volador de cromas platas ofrecía sus respetos a un viejo aliado.

-Fue un placer volar a tu lado. Eres difícil de atrapar Darkwar, por algo todos ustedes siempre fueron considerados el orgullo aéreo decepticon -Finalizó el avión de mayor tamaño, marchándose junto con el resto de sus tropas.

Darkwar no supo qué replicar, no se esperaba esa reacción, reflejando en su rostro la misma sorpresa que todos aquellos que habían visto la escena. Fue un mensaje de respeto y hasta cierto punto admiración. Una suave sonrisa adornó el rostro del F-18, quien aceptó el gesto con amabilidad.

-Si… las cosas han cambiado, lo he hecho yo.

……………………………

La vida nos enseña que la mejor lección es aquella que se da a través de la experiencia…

……………………………

El grupo aerialbot se marchó, dejando atrás al prisionero.

Shining Star apareció en la puerta del complejo, su forma altiva revelaba la confianza que envestía, junto con el orgullo de haber elegido bien al elemento que llevó a cabo la exitosa misión.

-¡Felicidades, Alud! -Exclamó aproximándose- hiciste un gran trabajo- Prosiguió, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro- Ahora me pregunto lo que dirán los otros al saber sobre tu exitosa misión –Dijo, notando la mirada del mecha de cromas rojos.- ¿No estás contento?

-No lo sé -Replicó el Ferrari mientras Jazz se alejaba, enviando un rápido agradecimiento con el segundo prisionero.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Por favor Alud, evitaste una guerra. Yo estaría orgullosa, más cuando los cabecillas cayeron, y no uno, si no _los dos _-Confirmó la femme, alegremente.

-Sobre eso… tengo dudas -Respondió el deportivo en un tono monosílabo.

Shining Star sonrió y se le colgó del brazo.

-Le diré a Mesala que tú también lograste hacerte de un seeker, pero no del ala, si no de todo el mecha completo -Advirtió con orgullo, soltándolo para dirigirse al interior del lugar.

Alud miró una vez más el transporte al tiempo que un suave suspiro se hizo presente en sus filtros de aire. Se sentía confundido, hizo lo correcto, cumplió con su misión, pero no se sentía bien.

"_No te preocupes, yo sabía lo que iba a suceder" _

La frase del seeker se repitió en su memoria, el mecha lo había usado tal y como hizo con el resto, esa no era una excusa, pero si necesitaba que alguien hablase a su favor él lo haría, ignorando la amenaza de ese loco oficial. Sin más, siguió al grupo al interior de la instalación.

……………………………….

White Spark no lucía feliz en lo absoluto, miraba constantemente al seeker carmesí pero no le hablaba.

-¿Qué le pasa? -Se preguntó Solid, sin entender la actitud del lamborghini. Sentía las lacerantes miradas clavadas en su rostro, pero el decepticon no le decía nada. Resignado, dirigió su atención al extraño autobot azul que se despedía de Vengala, el pase había sido adquirido para alguien más, pero él sería quien lo usará finalmente.

-Vamos -Murmuró Shadowbird, buscando el trasbordador que les fue asignado.

La noticia de los acontecimientos recientes comenzó a resonar en las pantallas y proyectores holográficos de la estación, las escenas de la persecución aérea resaltaban ante los ópticos de todos. La figura de Darkwar asediada por el imponente aerialbot.

-El seeker decepticon fue aprendido casi al mismo tiempo que el líder terrorista. –Dijo algún locutor del noticiero- Por el momento las autoridades se han negado a dar declaraciones, pero es evidente que un juicio estará por llevarse a cabo. –La toma cambió, proyectando ahora la silueta iluminad de la base de Nova Cranium, cuyo exterior rebosaba en actividad- Muchos simpatizantes de ese grupo radical han comenzado a reunirse alrededor de las instalaciones que componen la nueva base militar de Nova Cranium, así como decepticons, el caos es palpable en el ambiente y parece ser que será un asunto que atenderá el mismo Prime…

La información taladró sus audios con la confirmación a las palabras de Shadowbird.

-Darkwar… -Se dijo Solid en un murmullo, incapaz de despegar la mirada de los monitores mientras caminaba.

El joven volador perdió a su familia en un ataque a su sector habitacional mucho tiempo atrás. Aprendió a odiar a los decepticons con pasión a partir de ese momento… Después, recordó cuando Kitt, siendo un oficial autobot, lo recogió de las minas a las que lo habían llevado para trabajos forzados. Lo condujo a la base de Nova Cranium y le dio un brillante cubo de energon, vigilándolo por unos pocos breems mientras le asignaban algún guardián voluntario.

El pequeño mecha había tratado de atacar al francotirador la primera vez que lo miró, creyendo que era un decepticon, pero la presencia de otros autobots le hizo percatarse de que no era así. Sin embargo, esa impresión no se comparaba a la que experimentó al conocer a su nuevo cuidador, al que sería el responsable por su seguridad en la vieja base. En ese entonces el mecha no lucía como ahora, era un engreído seeker que odiaba la misión que se le encomendaba, que odiaba a la protoforma que iba a cuidar, que detestaba a su comandante, que estaba atrapado en tierra mientras las heridas de su ultima misión sanaban.

Un volador decepticon frustrado. Ah, Solid lo odió también con sólo mirarlo, lo detestó y deseó acabar con ese ente, cómo deseo haber sido alto y fuerte para exterminarlo… ¿Como podían permitir que ese asesino fuese su guardián? ¿Cómo?, El jovencito maldijo a primus ese día sin saber que pronto las cosas habrían de cambiar. En efecto el jet no era modesto con él. Se comportó mas bien indiferente. Pero con el tiempo ambos comenzaron a entenderse bien, la presencia del resto les hizo limar asperezas, hasta convertirlas en algo mucho más que amistad.

Solid rió para si, reviviendo los tiempos en los que obligaba al seeker a mirar los entrenamientos de los aerialbots. Mientras él los alababa, Darkwar no tardaba en criticar cada maniobra de éstos, asegurando que él podía hacerlo mejor, pero incapaz de aventurarse en el cielo como se encontraba, no había manera de mostrar que sus palabras eran verdad.

Esos tiempos se fueron rápido, demasiado ávidos para ambos.

Porque finalmente fue Darkwar el que le dio el obsequio más grande de todos. Antes de que Solid partiera a la academia, él sabía que el jovencito admiraba a los voladores, que quería ser uno de ellos, por lo que modificó a su protoforma a otro nivel, transformándola en la de un futuro seeker, un decepticon y al mismo tiempo un autobot. Prácticamente se convirtió a si mismo en creador al haber hecho eso, y nunca se arrepintió pese a todas las bromas y sanciones que recibió.

El F-18, junto a su escuadra, era todo lo que Solid tenía, su unidad familiar, la cual actualmente carecía de ese elemento que los llevó a ser quienes eran.

-¿Nos vamos? -Resonó la voz del lambo por su audio derecho. Nunca se dio cuenta cuando se detuvo a mirar directamente los monitores.

Y la actitud de White Spark dejaba en claro que no confiaba en el recién llegado, pero ambos tendrían tiempo para tratarse, su edad era similar y eso lo haría más fácil. Solid dio media vuelta para unirse con los suyos. Todos habían decidido salir de ese lugar. Después de que le explicaran lo que pasó con Darkwar, de que le ordenaran que se mantuviera con ellos y no hiciera ninguna tontería, accedió sumisamente a ir con ellos.

Mindmaster se encaminó al frente, no deseaba demostrar nada. El transporte recibió los pases, permitiéndoles el acceso a todos, incluyendo al auto blanco, quien sonrió consiente de que finalmente saldría de ahí.

Fastdodge los observó desde el pasillo del andén, deseándoles un buen viaje, al menos si regresaban sabrían que ahí tendrían a un aliado más, él se encargó de repetírselos muchas veces hasta lograr que casi le respondieran con golpes por lo molesto que era.

-Yeah -Se dijo el deportivo blanco, acomodándose en su lugar, justo al lado del volador rojo.

Muchos se habrían imaginado que para él la situación no había implicado nada, pero el auto no era tan despreocupado como revelaba. White se sentía culpable y frustrado al no haber sido capaz de ayudar a Darkwar, pero la vida le había enseñado que esas cosas pasaban, las injusticias eran algo con lo que diario convivía, era el resultado de vivir falto de auxilio alguno. El auto era joven pero experimentado, sabía que ese grupo buscaría el momento adecuado para actuar, para recuperar a su líder y en entonces estaría gustoso de participar.

………………………….

Cuando las fronteras caen los cambios pueden ser drásticos e incluso inaceptables, pero un nuevo universo es que atraen.

……………………………

Jazz habló con Optimus por un canal privado, los prisioneros serían transferidos a distintas instalaciones. El líder Autobot hablaría con ellos en privado. El juicio de Darkwar apenas iba a comenzar, así como su camino, su propio destino, el cual tendría que enfrentar solo.

…………………………….

La nave se alejó del planeta Cybertron, la historia se quedó detrás de sus fronteras, era momento de seguir y conocer ese mundo nuevo que sería su hogar.

White Spark seguía perdido en el escenario que se retrataba en los cristales: oscuridad, planetas y estrellas, muchos lugares que algún día recorrería, pero no ese ciclo. Ese ciclo volvía a casa, a Charr.

-Ehmmm, oye ¿te caigo mal? ¿Por qué me odias? -Resonó la pregunta de Solid.

El lambo observó la forma roja de vibrantes ópticos azules reflejada en el vidrio.

-No te odio –Respondió- ¿Cómo puedo odiarte si no te conozco? –Prosiguió, sin verlo de frente.

Solid sonrió.

-Bueno, podemos empezar de nuevo y así podrás conocerme. Mi nombre es Solid y soy ingeniero médico -Confirmó.

-¿En serio? Entonces vas a tener mucho trabajo por allá -Contestó finalmente el lamborguini, mirándolo de frente- Yo soy White Spark y soy… Decepticon.

El mecha carmesí amplió su sonrisa al escucharlo.

–Un placer, amigo mío….

……………………………..

Un capítulo se cierra para dar inicio a otro, dejándole el paso libre a las generaciones que están por llegar.

……………………………..

**FIN**


End file.
